Love Burned
by Sinfully-Sweet-Demongirl
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella with Tanya.Jasper and Alice arent real mates?Rosalie Emmett gets a power or two? Bella is a princess. And who is Anthony Tanner?
1. Go to Hell

**This is my second story i started i hope you like.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was on my way to the Cullen's house, because i had a date with my boyfriend/fiancee Edward.I opened the door with my spare key and headed up the stairs. Surprisingly no one was in the living room. I walked up the stairs to Edward's room and quietly opened the door to see him sucking faces with some blond vampire chick. I didnt make a sound i just walked backwards towards the front door and went outside without shutting it. When i turned around Jasper was just walking up the stairs and he smiled at me.

"Hey Bella, whats wrong?"He asked as a silent tear slipped down my cheek. I took off my ring and shoved it at him.

"When Edward is finished tell him I said go yo hell."I turned and ran to my truck. I knew it probably wasnt going to last but still it hurts.

**Jasper's P.O.**V

3 bears and two mountain lions. I think I can control myself for now. I should probably go save Edward from Tanya too. HAHA that girl just doesnt know how to take no for an answer. I was walking up the stairs when i looked up to see Bella just picking her head up to look at me.

"Hey Bella,whats wrong?" i asked as a tears slid down her cheek. She took of her ring and shoved it at me. Oh god what happened now?

"When Edward is finished tell him I said go to hell." She said and took of to her truck.

I went upstairs to see Edward on TOP of Tanya. I backed away and shooked my head, i lost my little sister again and just when everything was going good. The others walked in and i wrapped my arm around Alice.

"Tanya, Edward we're back."Emmett yelled. I heard Tanya growl a frusterated growl from upstairs.

"Guess her plan didnt work." He whispered though EVERYONE could hear him perfectaly fine. Oh Emmett how you are so wrong.

"Family meeting we need to talk." I said walking to the kitchen. I sat down and waited for everyone to be seated before i started.

"We have a problem." I said. They looked at me and all started talikng at once.

"What problem Jazz i dont see anything coming." Alice said looking into the future. I smiled at her even though she didnt couldn't see it.

"The problem is this." I said and threw Bella's ring on the table.

"Where is she?" Edward said jumping out of his chair.

"Why should you care." I growled at him.

"Jasper!" Esme shreiked

"What do you mean why should i care? I am going to be marring her soon so i think i should have the righgt to know if she is okay or not." Edward hissed.

"Considering you just slept with Tanya i find it hard to beleive." Silece the room was filled with silence.

"And Bella just high tailed it out of here not to long ago i think she saw ya'll little show too."I hissed.

"Edward?"Carlisle asked. Edward just looked at him. He was caught and he didnt know what to say for once. He just looked at Carlisle with no emotion and his face and he had no guilty emotion coming from him either.

"You probaly hurt her beyond repair you know. I only hurted her because i thought she would hurt you. But you you are so effing stupid. All you want to do is get what you want expecting no consequences. Any bad horrible word i come up with would probably be a compliment to what you are."Rosalie said. Whoa i was utterly surprised by this. Bella was Rosalie's least favorite person in the world but here she was defending Bella like they were the best of friends.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alice screamed. I quickly ran to her side trying to wake her from the vision.

"Alice, Alice whats wrong? What did you see.?" I screamed.

"Bella she just disappeared. She didnt go see that werewolf, she was just driving and she looked to the side and then nothing. She just disappeared." She sobbed.

"You stupid son of a bitch. You killed my sister." Emmett said jumping over the table punching Edward in the face. Alice jumped up and ran upstairs, i was going to follow her but Tanya grabbed my arm pulling me back to her.

"You dont need Alice you could have me."Tanya said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared ay Tanya in shock. Alice ran back down and punched her in the face.

"Shut the hell up you bitch you killed my sister, slept with my retarded thing of brother, and now you are after my husband." Alice screeched.

"Tanya I-I-I I thought you loved me." Edward stuttered. Damn this boy is dumber than he looks.

"What? Why would you think that."Tanya grimanced. Edward looked taken aback.

"What?"He whispered.

"I have a boyfriend thats changing that i love he should be done tomorrow bye."And she dances her fake ass out of here. Everyone got up from the table and headed upstairs, except Edward.

"Oh and Bella gave me her last words to give to you." I said looking at Edward. Eveyone paused waiting.

"Wh-what did she say."He whispered.

"She told me to tell you to go to hell." I said and we made our way to our room.


	2. Wait,what?

**Bella's P.O.V**

I ran to my truck and started to drive. I didnt know where but i just had needed to get away. I was driving until I saw a boy being bragged into the forest. I jumped out and ran after them.

"Hello."I called out. What the hell was i doing i aint no super hero i would most likely get killed to not like it mattered. I heard a twig snap and i spun around to see a red eyed vampire holding the boy.

"Put him down."I said like he was going to listen to anything i said even if i yelled till i turned blue. He smirked then turned the boy around and bit him. I tried to tackle him before he could kill the boy, but before we made it all the way to the ground he bit me too and ran off. I crowled towards the boy to see if her was alive. His eyes was closed, his chest was risng and falling, and he looked peaceful. He was maybe around 18 or 19 years old but that was all before i passed out into a sea of darkness.

**Three days later**

"Are you okay?" I heard someone asked. I forced my eyes to open and looked into a set of deep, liquid, blue eyes.

"Hi are you that boy that got attacked or something the other err day?"I asked.

"Yeah and ahh thinks for helping me i guess. Im Anthony by the way."He said reaching out his hand. Realising i was still on the ground i grabbed his and stood up, a little wobbily though.

"Im Bella."Then this unbearable fire raged in my throat,it felt like lava was slowly rolling down my throat as if to get every inch of my it scartched.

"I think we should hunt my throat is killing me and its making me nervous."I said.

"Exactly what should we hunt and why? My throat is trying to murder me!"He said or more of gasped. Okay how do you tell a person you just met that they are a vampire and have to drink blood for the rest of their immortal lives. Yeah i could just wing it.

"Ummm, well your a vampire you need blood we need to hunt."I said quickly. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was horrified by that idea.

"I dont want to hurt humans."He whispered finally.

"You know you dont have to hurt humans. We need blood to survive not human blood."I said seeing if he would catch the hint.

"I dont know."He said.

"Okay animals we can hunt animals, follow me and do what i do." and i took off. Heading northwest I could smell bears and they smell like shit but the blood smells like the sweetest candy i had never tasted. Coming up were the bears i took the smallest one because Anthony was probably thirstier. I finished buried my kill and watched Anthony hunt. I have to say he looked like a natural, i wanted to groan as he bit into the bears neck but i held it in. Anthony looked like your average hot emo boy but with no cuts on his arms. Okay yeah i kind of have a crush on emos not sure why i always found them kind of hot, hence why i kind of liked Edward. Anyway he had black hair and pretty blue eyes, with a nice body and what! I looked again and he really had blue eyes. I jumpped down from my tree and stood right next to him looking in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?"He asked looking back, but in his eyes i saw my eyes and they were gray, their natural color.

"Our eyes, yours are blue and mine are gray."i said.

"Mine were always blue whats wrong?"He asked again.

"Whats wrong is that we are vampires and our eyes are supposed to be red."I said

"Red like your hair or a different color?"He asked.

"My hairs red?Oh shit it took me forever to get rid of my hair color and it comes back in three days god."I shouted

"I like it actually."He whispered. I didnt say anything because i didnt know if i was suppose to hear that or not. Then he just stood there thinking about something. I didnt know how long he stood there thinking, maybe only five minutes, but i got tired of him sitting there and asked him whats wrong.

He sighed "Well I guess i just dont know where to go. I mean my folks probably thinks im dead and even if they thought i was alive i probably couldn't go back because of this vampire thing though my throat dont burn anymore."He said. I thought for a second and then a certain royal family of vampires came to mind.

"I do how about we go to the Volturi."I said turning back to Anthony.

"What the hell is a Volturi?"He asked.

"Not a Volturi, the Volturi they are the rulers of our kind. They are the law makers of our kind they seperate us from the humans and make sure we dont tell a human unless we want to change that person."I said looking at his shooked face.

"There are rulers?"He asked i nodded.

"I know where there are im going do you want to come?"I asked though i think i might know the answer already.

"Yes i dont think i should go out on my own you seem to know a lot about this so i think i should stick next to you."He said and put his and on my shoulder, i felt an electric shock go through my body and he must have felt it too because he quickly pulled his and away.

"Come on we need to get to Italy."I said running forward with him right next to me.

"Where in Italy are they?"He asked.

"They live in a small place called Volterra."I said.

"Bella if you were human and the law said humans cant know then how did you know?"He asked slowing down.

"Well Anthony I went there before you see my boyfriend is a vampire."I said.

"Boyfriend?"He said or whispered.

"Well ex boyfriend now i dumped him, or at least i hope he knows that i dumped him."I said.

"Oh okay."He said a little happier, strange.

"Anyway, we used to be together until he left me last year trying to protect me,his words not mine, but it didnt go as planned. A nomad named Victoria came and tried to kill me because Edward killed her mate James because he wanted to kill me, confusing i know. Well my friend Jacob turned out to be a werewolf and him and the pack protected me from her. One of Edward's,my ex boyfriend, sisters ,Alice, had a vision of me jumping off a cliff and not coming back up. Well i did jump off a cliff but Jacob pulled me out of the water and it just so happens Alice cant see werewolves so she dint see me get pulled up.

"While she was back she got a call from her sister Rosalie, that Edward found out i died and he wanted to die too. Vampires in real life are different from the vampires that hollywood made. We sparkle in the sun, ice cold skin,fast and a lot of other things but we are very hard to kill. The only way for us to die is to be ripped apart and burned tilll theres only ashes left. Alice and i ran, not litteraly, to Italy and made it just in time to get Edward from getting the whole accident we got back were good up until three days ago. I went over to his house to find him with some blond vampire, if you know what i mean.

"I was running out the door when i ran into one of his brothers,Jasper,I gave him the ring then ran to my truck. I was driving till i saw you being dragged into the forest.I told him to put you down but of course he didn't. While he was draining you i some how tackled him to the ground but he bit me too. I crawled towards you to see if you were okay, you looked peaceful. That was all i saw before i lost conciousness."I said finishing my story.

He stopped walking and pulled me into a tight hug, almost like Jacob's but it gave me a different feeling, dont really know how to describe it. Then i felt another presence. A black haired man with a hint of olive to his chalky complexion appeared and Anthony and I were hoisted in the air. We dropped back down and the man walked forward but before he could get any closer,Anthony pulled me behind him and growled at the man.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MATE AND I."He growled.

"Haha, wait what?"I asked.

**AND THERES THE SECOND CHAPTER PLZ REVIEW**


	3. Vampire Diaries and Jersey Shore

**First off i would like to think all nine reviews i got and say that i am thankful some people are reading my story yeah and i will be doing _ANOTHER_ story called ****Little Whitlock**** and i hope ya'll read the first chapter of it. Today i am going to be typing a lot because i will try to update two chapters twice and the first chapter of Little Whitlock.**

**Okay well i deleted my last third chapter because my computer up loaded it before i was finished so yeah its the same but more stuff at the bottom bye.**

* * *

><p>"What?"I asked again, but i doubt he could here me over his growling.<p>

"Anthony please calm down."I said grabbing the sleeve of his black ripped shirt. He stopped growling and pulled me to him inhaling my scent at the neckline.

"Im sorry i didnt know ya'll were newly mated mates."The stranger said.

"Yeah well that goes for the both of us."I mumbled. Anthony seemed to be coherent and stopped sniffing me but still kept me behind him a little bit.

"Im sorry for that, and who are you?"Anthony asked.

"Oh how rude of me I am Eleazer Denali from the Denali family."He said. My thoughts then turned back to the Cullens and knew that he must have been the father type one to Tanya. Instead of voicing this i kept my mouth shut, i didnt want him going blab to the Cullens that i was still alive.

"Why are you here?"I asked kind of rudely but this was putting me on edge and i think Anthony felt it because he had low rumbles in his chest.

"Im sorry it's just that a few hours ago during my hunt i felt such power coming from here and i find you two."He whispered

"What do you mean you felt such power?How did you sence any power? I sence nothing."Anthony said snarling at him. Eleazer got on his knees pulling his head all the way to the sky exposing his neck with his heands above his head; submission. Anthony calmed down and stopped snarling.

"You see,"Eleazer started while standing up slowly,"I have the power to see other vampires powers and you to have many amazing powers that have yet to unlock but are there, waiting. You do have some powers now though including mine." He said

"What are they?"I asked.

"Right you can read minds, get inside minds, control minds,send messages in the mind,see the future and the past,feel and control emotions, change your appearence but you arent doing it now so i guess your power just natrually changes your eye color and finally you have the power to take powers."He said.

"So you are basically saying we are the worlds most deadliest couple?"I asked with a smile. He shuddered but nodded.

"Nice."I whispered.

"If you wouldnt mind may i ask you a few questions?"He asked. Well thats one question how many more dumn ones are there? I asked myself. Anthony snickered. What the hell is so funny?

Wait_ Did you just read my mind?_ I asked

**Yeah you got a problem with that?** He asked in my head.

_Yeah i do get out my head!_ he didnt respond after that.

The man Eleazer cleared his throat, man nothings in your throat unless you trying to throw your food up? OMG AN BULIMIC VAMPIRE.

(no offence to bulimics and sorry if offended)

"Uhhh..oh sorry yes you may."Anthony said without growling. Omg he can be civilized, he glanced at me and smirked letting me know he heard my thought.

"How old are you?"He asked

"Im eighteen in human, ten hours in vampire."I said.

"Im nineteen in human, eleven in vampire."Anthony said.

"So young how are you able to control your thirst, no matter how powerful newborn vampires always are thirst right after their chaange most even massacred whole towns because of their thirst."He said his eyes going as wide as saurcers.

"Well it burned when we woke up but after we hunted it went away."I said.

"Wait where did you hunt, there is a treaty where we can only hunt on certain places and if we hunt on the wrong side we will die."He said looking around fearfully, even Anthony looked a little antsy.

"Dont worry i know about the treaty with the werewolves and we hunted animals."I said. He eyes lit up like a chrismas tree in time square.

"You did well thats amazing, there are very few that follow that diet and other just refused to do it and thinks our eyes look funny."He said

"Yeah well we dont have to worry about that because we can change our eyes colors toi fit in and any other part of ourselves."Anthony said.

"Well would you like to jion my coven and i we will very much love to have you."He pleaded.

_dont do it he is the 'father' of Tanya Denali and i am more than sure she and the rest of the Cullens will be there, I think i might have figured something else out and if im right we might have a problem. I need time though so we cant jion them and even if i didnt need time to figure something out this vampire is wierd. -_I said

**What have you figured out babe?- **he asked. My heart did a one eighty and i had to calm down dont need to think some stuff around this vampire. I quickly sent what i thought to him, and i could feel the shock radiating of of him.

_I know._- I said.

"We will not jion your clan we are leaving and jioning a group of other vampires that i know."I said

"Another group of vampires?How do you know another group of vampires if you just woke up?" He asked then looked at me, im mean he really looked at me and gasped.

"Are you..you..you are Isabella Swan the human girl that has the Cullens all in shock and grief. They thougth you were dead, gone from their live they would be happy to see you again."He said with glee. No that would not happen, i can nnot go back to them.

"You will not go back and tell the Cullens im alive we're just a pair of nice vampires you just happened to pass by and dint talk to in case we were spies from the Volturi."I said lookin in his eyes.

"I wont tell the Cullens anything."He said with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Good, come on Anthony lets go."I said grabbing his hand.

"What did you do to him?"He asked.

"I went Vampire Diaries on his gay sparkly ass,and compeled him."I said doing a fist pump.

"Let me guess you watch Jersey Shore?"He asked sarcassticly.

"Yeah...Buddy."I said.

"Oh god i hope i dont here this for the rest of my immortal life."He said shaking his head sadly.

I sighed and started thinking about Volterra, even though it was under a terrible circumstances it was still beautiful. It wasnt until i fell forward that i understood what was happening. I had accidentaly teleported us in to the walls of Volterra striaght to the throne room. I looked up to see the three kings beneath us (lol im srry couldnt help it) we were up in the air again. We slowly decended back down to the ground and i took a heasitant step forward.

"Hello Aro, Caius,and Marcus nice to see you again."I said sweetly. Anthony SNICKER, URRGGG he is always such a baby.

**Yep**-I heard.

_Get out my head god dammit.-_I thought

**Naw i like it in here ima stay.- **he thought back with a creepy laugh. I sighed.

"Pardon me but who are you?"Aro asked.

"AWWWE you dont remmeber me im sad now, i thought you would."I said wkiping away a fake tear.

"Bella you were human, i doubt they would think of a human."Anthony said finnaly talking out loud.

**You say finally like we been here for days and i at queitly in the corner**.-He said.

_Dammit shut the hell up_.-I screamed in my head.

**Lady make up your mind you want me to be quiet or talk**-he asked. I was brought back out of my thought again-I can see why Edward said his(our) kind could get so distracted.

"Isabella?"Aro asked.

"In the vamped up flesh."I smiled.


	4. It comes Naturally

**Okay thx to my reviewers and for all those people that are actually reading this story, okay well this is not a very entertaning chapter just a filler so i can really begin the story. The next chapter is when well your just gonna have to wait and find out huh? ;) Love ya'll though and check out my other story Hush Little Sister .**

* * *

><p>They all seemed to finally snap out of their gazes and really look at us. Kind of creepily if you asked me.<p>

"Well Isabella it is a pleasure to have you here, and no doubt the immortal life suits you well young one."He said then looked at Anthony and I's hands.

Slowly but surly the wheels in his head started to turn trying to connect the pieaces in his head. This time when he looked at me again i stood slightly behind my mate. Even though he was nice and all he still seemed a little off. Anthony kissed my cheek and laughed, I stuck my tongue out.

_Baby_- I thought.

**Nope im a man and i have a huge ego in my head and my pants **- He thought.

I dont know if i shuddered because i was disgusted or because well you get the picture.

"So Bella what brings you to the Volturi palace with no Cullens at your side?"He asked.

"Well Aro I_,we_,"I said after Anthony cleared his throat,"Would like to jion your gaurd if you would let us."I said.

"What about Edward and the rest of the Cullens did you just leave them after you were changed?"Cauis hissed at me.

"Actually i left Edward and the Cullens the day before my changed a few hours actually. I never really actually planned on getting changed after i left and niether did Edward so i thought it would be better if i just left."I said.

"Okay well how did you get changed then and who is this?"Marcus asked. I was surprised Marcus seemed the quiet type after i had left from Italy a few months ago. He never said anything and by the looks on Caus's and Aro's faces even though they tried to hide it they were shocked.

"After i left the Cullen's i was driving didnt know where just driving when i saw him getting pulled into the forest by some vampire, though i didnt know he was a vampire at the time. Well i hopped out the truck and raced after them. I heard a twig snapp behind me and i saw the vampire with the boy lying across his back. I told him to put Anthony down,but of course he just had to bite him and thats when i jummped him. Well actually tried to jump on him but he pulled me off and you know bit me, three days later i woke up and Anthony was there. And if you havent guessed this is Anthony."I said and they rolled their eyes."And he is my mate."I said making their eyes bug out.

"Already?"Aro asked.

"Let me ask you something Aro did you really think Edward was my real mate?"I asked.

"No Isabella in fact i was questioning myself on why you were actually with him."He admitted.

"Well can we jion the guard?"I asked.

"Depends do you have any powers?"He asked.

"Depends do you have any vampires here with any powers?"I asked.

"Yes everyone here has a power."He said

"Even Felix? He just seems to you know be very _very_ strong ya know?"I sais or asked, he seemed to get it though.

"Yes he does when ever he meets a vmpire that is stronger than him he automatically gets double their stregnth. I cant't wait till he meets that other Cullen boy Emmett i think his name is, anyway we are off subject do you have a power?"He asked.

"Actually no, we have whateva powers your gaurd had and others that we had woken up with."I smiled.

"Thats just thats..."He started but Marcus finished.

"Damn."He said.

"Okay well you are more than welcome to join. Caius Marcus and I were actually thinking about adding another chair or two to the thrown room but we didnt know who without offending would love to have you as our Prince and Princess of Volterra."Aro said.

As soon as he said that i was acting like Alice with the jumpping up and down with squeeling.

"Bella stop that please you are scaring me, and not to be mean or anything but why do I have to be a Prince? Why not a King?"He asked.

"Well for starters we are older than you and three kings are ,than enough."Cauis said.

"Yeah and you would seem so old maybe even to old for me."I said.

"Coming from the girl that dated a dude over a hundred years old."He snickered.

"One thats not funny and two he is eternally 17 so shut up."I wasnt surprised that i could call him that easily it had something to do with what i had found out earlier.

"Kids stop please."Marcus said.

"Sorry Uncle Marcus."We grumbled at the same time.

"You know you can't have the same dad so you are going to have to decided if you want to."Aro said quickly.

"I pick Cauis."I said quickly.

"Then i have Aro."Anthony said,"I would have chossen you anyway."He said quickly looking at Aro's face.

"Just curious but why did you pick me?"Cauis asked.

"Well I started but Anthony quickly covered my mouth with his hand.

"We shouldnt discuss that now just know she choise you okay."He said.

_She is just going to show you._

He thought.

I smiled a weird smile boarderline creepy.

"What are you thinking?"Aro asked heasintly.

I made myself dissapear then reappear in front of Aro."Boo."I yelled in his face.

He screamed and yelled falling to the floor.

"Awe common dad my girl just scared you thats not good for my image."Anthony said.

"Coming from the first emo vampire."Aro retorted back.

"Touche."He whispered.

"Lalalalalalalalalalala."I said dancing around the chair then sitting in it.

"I am your master bow down to me,GOOD JOB ARO."I clapped as he glared at me from the ground he was still sitting on.

"Who wants a doggy treat."That seemed to throw them over the edge, my dad and Marcus started laughing while Anthony chuckled under his breath.

"I think we should umm introduce you to the guard,."Uncle Aro decided.

"Sure that sounds good."I said.

"Wait what about your eyes?"He asked.

"Well one of our powers is to change our appearnce and the blue and gray are our regular eye colors the brown in my eyes you last saw me were contacts i arrent they soooooooo cute."I gushed, huh i feel wierd then again i was high when i was changed.

_What! _I heard in my mind.

**uhhhh nothing uhhhhh lalalalalallalalalalal. **I thought until he just backed out of my mind.

"Dont you start squeeling again."He warned.

"Trust my baby ima have you squeeling tonight."I purred.

"Hey hey none of that let me go get the guard."Aro said hastily.

You wilkl be the one squeeling you doit all the time."Anthony said.

_stfu! _I said

he gave me a 'what-did-i-do' kind of look and i wanted to tell him sothing back but Aro came back with the gaurd,well those that were here.

The guards looked us over when out of no where Anthony started growling. I turned and looked at Felix then Anthony's mind.

**If that boy picture her naked one more time i swear to fucking god - **I got out of his mind and looked at Felix.

"Felix stop picturing me naked."I lookd down while the other guards laughed well except for Jane.

"Okay i would like to introduce you to the new Prince and Princess of the New Vampire World."The guard gasped.

"Im Bella and this is Anthony."I said.

"Well i dont like you."Jane said.

"Do you have to be mean to me everytime we meet?'I asked looked at me confused.

"HUH?"She asked.

"Oh Jane im Isabella Swan."I said making four people gasp.

"Yes yes yes its the Isabella Swan what do you want he autograph?"Anthony asked sarcasticlly.

"Ignore him,my _mate,_"I said putting empithis on mate looking at Felix."He is just being himself."I said.

_But i sure hope not_ i thought.

"Hey i heard that.'Anthony hissed at me.

"And your point is,what?"I asked.

"Okay well im Anthony Lee Tanner i was turned like my mate almost a day ago."He said.

"Yup i am almost a day old."I smilled.

"Only a day old?"Someone asked.

Yep."I said poping the 'p'.

"What about your eyes how do you control yourself."Demitri asked.

"For both of those questions."I started.

"It comes natrually."Anthony finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah not really exciting but now the story can really start over and out.<strong>

**__**


	5. Ready, Set, Oh NO!

**I am really sorry for not updating my parents have split and my mom doesn't have internet in her apartment just yet so plz bear with me okay thank you**

**Okay ya this is my what 5th chapter that means I'm making progress and is actually doing what I am supposed to and thank you for all the amazing reviews, I'm being greedy and i want more and CHECK OUT MY OTHER AMAZING STORIES PLZ**

**Hush Little Sister**

**Concrete Angel**

**and **

**Gone Little Girl**

**Thx oh I don't Own Twilight but i own Anthony he is mine mwhahahahahaahahahahah**

* * *

><p><strong>120 years later<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"Bella Anthony there is a newborn problem in Forks you two take care of it. Ya'll know the are the most so it would be easier than anyone else going there, and Bella don't make an army out of bears...again." Uncle Aro said.

I snickered. I had got bored after a mission and came across a couple of and I didn't hunt animals anymore, they don't actually sedate us as much as they do the _other _had to kill humans and they were soooooooo much the really skinny ones though the barely had anything it seemed like a pint or two to I turned them immortal and brought them back to the castle. I swear Aro would've had a heart attack if he still had a heartbeat.

"Awe why not?" I whined.

"The last bear you turned tried to take out the guard." He said.

"Oh yeah." I said suddenly taken interest in my shoes.

"Go, now." He said.

"We will be back before the ball." I said, and we teleported to the house we owned in was our third battle in Forks and we really did know the area well.

"We have school." Anthony said.

**NO!-** I yelled in my head

"Owe." He hissed.

"Sorry, its just been 120 years since I have been in school and on top of it, it has to be here. Again why do we need to go to school?" I asked.

"Well Uncle said he didn't know when this thing was going to be over so just in case he enrolled us in school. "He explained.

"Well I guess I have to go find an outfit. I want to look better than great tomorrow." His lips twitched upward.

I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. I went into my walk in closet to see what to wear. I had a lot of choices. I always have a lot of clothes where ever I go. Every place we go we have a house, two cars, and my Harley Motorcycle. Yep I have a Harley and it is the best thing i have ever and will ever have.

_Excuse me?- _I heard Anthony say in my mind.

**Okay it is the second best thing i have ever had**.- I thought for him.

_Better- _I heard in my head. But then now he got me thinking.

**The first is my truck that hit the bucket years back. He was my baby.**

_Do not make me come up there- _He said or something like that I was not paying attention to him anymore.

**Actually nothing is better than being the most powerful person in the world of course. - **Fuck Witches I don't need that abracadabra shit.

Suddenly I found myself on my back getting nipped on my neck. The top of black hair was the only thing I could see.

"Okay...Okay y-you are the first on my list. Anthony please stop." I chocked out.

He jumped up and fixed his collar.

"And don't you forget it." He said smirking as walked towards the door.

**First on my hate list.**

He turned around and raised his eyebrow as if to ask me if I was really daring him to do something much worse. I quickly shook my head and walked to our closet. I love Anthony his crazy and emoness (ha-ha I made a word) and all. And weird enough I am kind of emo too well I can not cut myself don't want to be emo but i like their attitude and their clothes. (I really do!).

I put on a pair of white skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and my favorite heels (Check outfit out on my profile not really good on clothes but I do know how to put them together though).

I curled my hair and let it fall in ringlets to my ass. I changed my eyes color to a yellowish color with silver around my pupil (the background of my outfit pic).I put on mascara with clear lip gloss and I was done.

I walked down the stairs to where Anthony was waiting for me.

"Wanna race?" He asked me as he got on his motor bike and I on mine.

"We always race, I always win, and you always whine."

"What you scared I might beat you this time?" He asked.

"Ok dude you wanna race lets race!"

"On your mark." I revved my bike.

"Get set." He revved his bike.

"Go!" We yelled together speeding off.

We were neck and neck until I pulled it to as fast as it could go. In only two minutes I was pulling up into the school's parking lot, all the kids staring at me. After I got off and pulled my helmet off Anthony was pulling n next to me.

"I win again like always." I said.

"Ya-ya you win, but also win because now you are at school and can not leave so ha-ha. I love you babe." He added quickly seeing the look on my face.

"Damn you Anthony, Damn you to the pit of hell." He laughed and I kissed him on the cheek with a smile. When I was about to turn around something happened that I not prepared for.

"Bella?" Someone asked.

I knew that voice very well and I knew I was the one in hell. Turning around very slowly I turned to look hell straight in the face.

**Anthony this place is about to get a lot more complicated- **I sent to his mind

* * *

><p><strong>Yay momma got internet so i can update a lot sooner thank you to the ones who have waited so long i will be able to update after you give me at least 3 reviews and you read my other AMAZING stories<strong>

**Hush Little Sister**

**Concrete Angel**

**Gone Little Girl **

**Yeah so review and i love and thank all ya'll who have review in the passed. Much appreciated.**


	6. Hoe's, Mind Controls, and Katy Perry

**Yeah i know i just Updated but hey i thought ya'll deserved a present so yeah give me a present and review and update. :D. The song in this story belongs to Katy Perry i said it at the bottom and when i presented it. Oh and theres a surprise POV in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

That daughter of a hoe tricked my brother. It turns out Tanya used some kind of mind control on Edward. It was a month after Tanya left that Edward was back to normal. He had came downstairs asking if he had seen Bella. We glared at him like he was the devil himself. He looked confused…_and felt it. _I reached deep into his emotions to see what I could feel all I felt was more confusion and anticipation.

"Edward do you not remember what happened last month or was that all a blur."

"We killed Victoria." He said hesitantly.

"No that was two months ago … Edward are you okay?" Esme asked hesitantly.

"Yeah but what happened last month? The last thing I know was that Tanya was in my room saying something and then I felt really sleepy. It felt like I was only sleepy for a few seconds then I opened my eyes and came down here." He said.

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw. He's telling the truth, I can feel it coming off of him." I said.

"Well then we have a problem." Emmett said being serious. Now that's a creepy sight.

"Well you see Tanya must have did something to you because well man you slept with her." Emmett said clapping him on the back.

"Bella saw and gave me the ring before she ran to her truck and left." I said.

"Is that all?" He asked. Silence.

"Bella was driving on the road then was gone. Edward son I am sorry she's dead." Carlisle said.

Then he let out the loudest roar I have ever heard. It was filled with pain, sorrow, hurt, and filled with abandonment. We turned away the roar seemed so private even if it was in despair. We let him have his moment till he dropped to his knees and dry sobbed. We couldn't do anything for the depressed/suicidal vampire except help him move on.

"Tanya will die." He finally said.

"No Edward but if she dares try to show her face again she will die." Alice said.

And, now here we are 12o years later and back at Forks High parking lot. Just as we were getting out we were hit with the smells of Vanilla, Strawberry, Cocoanut, Lavender, and Freesia. We turned to see someone pulling up in a black Harley. She took off her Helmet just as another person or should I saw vampire pulled up.

"I win again like always." She gloated.

"Ya-ya you won but I also won because now you are at school and can't leave." He said.

"Damn you Anthony, Damn you to the pit of hell." She growled.

She looked, smell, and sounded like Bella would if she was a vampire.

**Edward's POV**

When we pulled up I thought I was losing it, but I thought I smelled Bella. Turning around with my family a black Harley pulled up. The person pulled off their helmet and it was a girl. Just as she was pulling off her helmet another bike pulled up next to her.

"I win like always." She taunted. The other person took off their helmet and it was a boy.

"Ya-ya you win but I also win because now your at school and can't leave till school is over." He smirked. Realization dawned on her face the amusement.

"Damn you Anthony, Damn you to the pit of hell. He- Anthony - laughed. She looked like Bella and sounded like her too. Maybe this is her.

"Bella?" I asked. She tensed and turned around, I knew it was her.

I tried to grab her but she yanked her hand back and raised an eyebrow at me. She took a step towards the guy…_Anthony._ She grabbed _his_ hand and he pulled her closed to his side. She hid under his arm as he pulled them away.

"Don't worry we have every class together and I won't let them fuck with you." He said then in a whispered voice "I love you." I think she said something back but I couldn't hear her.

I walked back to my family with my head down.

"Why would she do that?" I asked after a heartbeat of silence.

"Edward she doesn't know remember, nobody did and now she's back it's a sign we are going to get you two back together." Alice said.

**Anthony's POV (OMG JUST BECAUSE HE IS HOT LOL)**

"Bella?" Someone asked.

Anthony this place is about to get a lot more complicated. I heard in my head. We turned around to see a male vampire looking at MY Bella. He tried to grab her hand but she pulled away to fast for him too. She raised an eyebrow as if she was questioning his sanity.. probably was. Taking a step to me, grabbing my hand, and hiding herself under my arm.

_Edward- she thought._

I pulled her closer to me and started to lead her away from him.

"Don't worry we have every class together and I won't let them fuck with you." I said and then with a little more softness in my voice. "I love you."

"I love you too Anthony." She smiled.

"Why would she do that?" I heard him ask.

"Edward she doesn't know, remember nobody did and know she's back. It's a sign we are going to get you two back together." Someone said a in an annoying high shrilled voice.

"Over my badass body." Bella whispered.

"Hey make your face like I showed you on The Vampire Diaries." She said with veins running up to her now black eyes which also had red veins in ti and her very long, very short very _sexy _fangs.

**(A/N okay think Damon for Anthony and Katherine for Bella. If you don't know The Vampire Diaries for some odd reason go to Google Images type in 'The Vampire Diaries Vampire Faces' and it should come up Damon has blue eyes, and Katherine is the brunette :D)**

I quickly did my face and turned around to see the Cullens looking at us… first confusion now scared. We smirked, turned around, changed our faces back, and made our way to the office. We walked into see a male at the counter. When he saw Bella he went straight to her.

"Hi how may I help you." He asked with obvious double meaning.

"Well we are new here and need our schedules. I'm Isabella Swan and this is my boyfriend Anthony Tanner." She said.

I knew she let boyfriend slip on purpose.

"Fine." He mumbled after seeing the look on my face. He handed us the papers and quickly turned back to the computer.

"Up for a little harmless mishap?" She asked. I knew she could be harmless when she wanted to be but I didn't know if she wanted to be know. Oh well I don't give a shit, I knew they were going to humiliate the Cullens.

**Devious.**

"Yep." She said and we went off to class

**Bella's POV**

I went to my class with Anthony to find not one, not two, not three, but all the Cullens in the same class, ALL. I had a female teacher, I liked that until she said she would look so much better in my outfit, knowing she can't fit into a size 6. I snickered and looked at Anthony. He smiled back.

"Hi I am Isabella Swan." I said.

"And I am Anthony Tanner." He said.

"Okay you two can go sit by Rosalie and Emmett please raise ya'll hands. Sorry but we don't have that long for ya'll to introduce yourselves." She said.

They raised their hands. Great why the Fuck didn't they sit together. I turned and saw Alice smile. That bitch she did this. I turned and walked heading towards the seat next to Rosalie when Emmett yelled.

"No sit by me Belly-Boo. Please? Please!" I glared at him and took my seat by Rosalie. I looked at Anthony as he sat by me and nodded.

Phase one: Confusing.

Anthony smiled.

I looked at Jasper, he waved at me. I waved back blew him a kiss, winked, then turned back around. A minute later I turned back around to see him in a daze.

**Good Job! Phase two: Entering.**

Anthony tried to break the mind wall in Jasper's head to get to his thoughts. It was stronger than most since he has been building it up to keep Edward out but finally Anthony was able to get through. I could hear his thoughts flowing through my head.

_Why did she blow me a kiss. Does she like me like that? I won't deny though she is hot always was with that spanking ass. Oh shit Edward don't tell Alice please!_

Well I was expecting that now Phase three- Controlling.

Using the same line Anthony used to access Jasper's thoughts I changed them to what I want him to think.

_Dance- _I thought in a controlling voice.

**Dance- Anthony joined in.**

Suddenly he stood up and started sing California Girls by Katy Perry

"California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top" He rubbed his nipples through his shirt Sun-kissed skin So hot will melt your Popsicle Ooh Oh Oh" then he tries to start popping."

Alice tried to get him down but.

"You are just mad I have an ASS you assless and boobless elf." He said then started dancing again.

The whole class was laughing at him. We stopped the mind control and Jasper hopped down off the desk he had jumped on in the beginning and looked mortified. The Cullens looked at us. We smiled - evil, sick, and twistley- and turned back to the teacher oh yeah that was fun. But Anthony and I were confused we never made him say those things to Alice.

I turned to looked at him and he was looking at me with pleading eyes he knew we didn't make him say that and he didn't want us to tell. I barely nodded and turned back to my seat. Whatever I thought could have been the answer when I first woke up seemed a lot more believable now. Fuck the plot just fucking thickened.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! here is the next chapter i forgot to see what number this is and i really don't feel like looking so until next time. <strong>

**Oh and Also the song in this chapter belongs to Katy Perry i said it at the top and when i presented it in the story so yea just making sure it was understood.**

**READ AND REVIEW! :D**


	7. Rappin,Food fights, and Tattoos

**Yay! It is a new year and i finally updated, i know it has been awhile but hey, i had well idk but i updated to be happy. Please update and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Bella and Anthony walked into class grinning, but when they saw their grins went away. They looked at Mrs. or, Mrs. K Bella snickered and Anthony smiled at her.

"Hi im Isabella and this is Anthony." She said.

"Okay you two can go sit between Rosalie and Emmett please raise your hands. Sorry but we don't have that long for ya'll to introduce yourselves." Rosalie and Emmett raised their hands though they didn't have to. More likely than not Bella already told him about us. And what we look like.

**I hope she sits by me. Please, please, pretty please. Oh no, Edward don't say anything** -Emmett.

_She is really pretty. But not as pretty as me. Oh who am I trying to kid? - _The shallow faint voice of Rosalie said.

Anyway Bella walked straight to Rosalie's side without a glance at Emmett.

_**What?**_ -

Rosalie and Emmett

"No sit by me belly-boo Please!" Emmett whined.

" ! "- Was all I heard from everyone's mind. Bella glared and let me tell you if looks could kill…

**Oh god if I could I would so piss my pants right now**-Emmett.

She looked at Anthony and nodded, he smiled. She turned to Jasper.

She's looking at me-Jasper. He waved at her.

I can't feel her…Shit she's planning something-Jasper.

She blew him a kiss and winked. Then everything in Jasper's head went blank. What the hell did she do?

_**Dance -? **_

I heard in Jasper's mind. I turned to him and he was in a dazed. The one that if you were human saliva would be dripping out on the side of your mouth.

_**Dance!- ?**_

The voice boomed in his head again.

Suddenly he was on top of his desk dancing to a song Emmett would listen to

**So hot will melt your popsicle**-Emmett.

Sometimes I hate to be after telling off Alice he sat back in his desk.

Gay-All the guys in the class.

And the girls were still staring at the place where he rubbed his chest.

We turned to look at Bella and Anthony. They nodded and looked back at the teacher. Getting Bella would be harder than I thought.

**Try as much as you want your not getting her at all**.-A voice said in my head.

I looked at Bella but she wasn't paying any attention to me. I looked ay Anthony and he glared at me.

**Stay away from her**-Anthony

Bella squeezed his hand not looking at him, but also not a glance at me.

**Bella's POV**

**Music Class**

"Okay class today we have two new students, Isabella Swan and Anthony Tanner." Mr. Smith said.

"Okay today we were supposed to get up in front the class and sing, rap, or anything else they could think of. Now we are still going to do it so you two can either make up the work and do it tomorrow or you can wing it and do it today. I will not take off since you had no idea of the homework." He said.

"We actually write songs when we have nothing to do." I said.

"And trust me she means when we have nothing else to do." Anthony said with a suggested smirk that made the teacher blush. I elbowed Anthony.

"Just telling the truth." He said pulling me with him towards an empty table.

"Okay… umm well what else do you do besides writing music?" He asked.

"Sing, rap, play on the guitar, and any other musical instrument." I said with Anthony nodding.

"No offence but when some people say they can sing it end up being a lie and well you get embarrassed and put out the class.." He said seriously.

I heard a snort from across the room, "Isabella Swan rap? Yeah when hell freezes over twice." Rosalie said.

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped at her. She opened her mouth then closed it involuntarily. Oh yeah my power is awesome. She just settled to glare at me. Haha bitch couldnt even growl at me. Serves her right. I smirked and wagged my eyebrows at her.

"Okay back to the subject at hand how about you watch some of our best students." He suggested.

"Look there is a change of plans you do not have to do your rap or song." Before he could finish there was whoops and high fives.

"As I was saying you do not have to do them but I will like to have a copy of them so I could grade. Is there anyone who would like to do their rap or song?" He asked. Six people raised their hands While the other eight turned in their papers. Even the Cullens.

"We would too." Anthony said. I looked at him wide eyed.

"What?" He asked. Shaking my head I took a seat and nodded my head to the teacher, we already used enough of his time already.

"Okay who's up first?" He asked.

Three girls went first I wasn't surprised to see that they were in a group. One was a soft mocha color with pretty black curls, the one onside her was obviously her twin sister only she had red hair, both had green eyes, and the last girl was tan, but obviously white with brown hair and light blue eyes. The called themselves Deadly Venom. Coincidences? And get this the name of their rap is called Venom Everywhere. Funny if you have dark humor.

[**Black Haired Twin**]

**Yo there's a war going on outside, we gone escape from**  
><strong>I only ask you respect where I came from<strong>  
><strong>Hush Hush chick, I be the same one<strong>  
><strong>Now I think it's time that we show you how the game done<strong>

**Why can't it be so simple?**  
><strong>I used to be the cute kid wit dimples<strong>  
><strong>Now this game is playing wit my mental<strong>  
><strong>Could it be that? To busy trying to wonder where the weed at<strong>  
><strong>Focus more on where you plant the seeds at<strong>

Damn that was pretty good. I found myself thinking.

[**Tan Blue eyed Girl**]

**Yeah believe that, Venom number 3, where the weed at?**  
><strong>Yo, let me see that, yo let me hold something homie<strong>  
><strong>Come on spread love, smoke that L if you wanna know me<strong>  
><strong>Then I'm gonna do you, like ya name was Roman<strong>  
><strong>Of course get wild on, watch my style flow from Cali to NY City<strong>  
><strong>See my thugs pretty?<strong>

**Them Niggas wanting to suck a titty, down wit the Venom committee **  
><strong>But we ain't rolling if you shitty<strong>  
><strong>Nigga it'll take one in a fifty, me and my bitches is so gritty<strong>  
><strong>We wanna take you on a bitty, you and my whole crew<strong>  
><strong>Like you suppose to, come here get close to<strong>  
><strong>I wanna introduce you to my kitty<strong>

Shit where the hell do they come up with this?

[**Red Haired Twin**]

**A yo, I'm tried of being broke**  
><strong>A yo, I'm tried of puffing the same smoke, <strong>  
><strong>you testing me I'm not joke<strong>  
><strong>Champ, the rap slayer, slap you in ya face wit some flavor<strong>  
><strong>Let you know the dilly, I was a woman before you became a willy<strong>  
><strong>Have you banging like Billy<strong>  
><strong>Then be splitting bitches straight to ya belly BITCH!<strong>

Fuck me down a hill with a midget. I fucking love this damn school! The rap was not what I expected to them then again looks can be deceiving. And i appreciate that they rapped about the truth.

The teacher clapped, said and asked.

"Good job girls whose next?" Two of the guys stood up. One a dark brown the other pale as well me damn, that's saying something. The teacher sighed and shook his head, guess im in for a show.

{**The white boy skipped up and started nodding his head**.}

**Well, it's Friday and it's my day**  
><strong>Just to party all the way to Sunday<strong>  
><strong>Maybe 'til Monday, I dunno what day<strong>  
><strong>Everyday's just a holiday<strong>  
><strong>Crusin' on the freeway<strong>  
><strong>Feelin' kinda breezy<strong>  
><strong>Got the top down, lettin' my hair blow<strong>  
><strong>I dunno where I'm goin'<strong>  
><strong>All I know is when I get there<strong>  
><strong>Someone's gonna "touch my body"<strong>

(**He turned to the black dude and started singing to him**)

**Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk**  
><strong>But I'm Feelin' just a little stressed out from work<strong>  
><strong>Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair?<strong>  
><strong>Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out? (Yeah)<strong>  
><strong>Now, what's your name girl?<strong>  
><strong>What's your sign?<strong>  
><strong><em>[Black guy]<em> **"**Man, you must be up out your mind"**  
><strong>Dave! (HA-HA)<strong>  
><strong>Beer Goggles! Blind!<strong>  
><strong>I'm just tryna unwind now I'm<strong>

(**Both of the**)

**Now I'm gonna make you dance**  
><strong>It's your chance<strong>  
><strong>Yeah boy shake that ass<strong>  
><strong>Oops I mean girl girl girl girl<strong>  
><strong>Girl you know you're my world<strong>  
><strong>Alright now lose it<strong>  
>(<strong>HA-HA-HA-HA-HA<strong>)  
><strong>Just lose it<strong>  
>(<strong>HA-HA-HA-HA-HA<strong>)  
><strong>Go crazy<strong>  
>(<strong>HA-HA-HA-HA-HA<strong>)  
><strong>Oh baby<strong>  
>(<strong>HA-HA<strong>)  
><strong>Oh baby, baby<strong>  
>(<strong>HA-HA<strong>)

(**Dave**)

**It's Tuesday and I'm locked up**  
><strong>I'm in jail and I don't know what happened<strong>  
><strong>They say I was running butt naked<strong>  
><strong>Down the street screaming<strong>  
>(<strong>HA-HA-HA-HA-HA<strong>)  
><strong>Well I'm sorry, I don't remember<strong>  
><strong>All I know is this much<strong>  
><strong>I'm not guilty<strong>  
><strong>They said<strong>, "**Save it, boy we gotcha you on tape**  
><strong>yellin' at an old lady to 'Touch my body!'"<strong>

**Now this is the part where the rap breaks down**  
><strong>It gets real intense, no one makes a sound<strong>  
><strong>Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now<strong>  
><strong>The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves<strong>  
><strong>Snap back to reality<strong>  
><strong>Look it's !<strong>  
><strong>Yo you signed me up to battle!<strong>  
><strong>I'm a grown man!<strong>  
><strong>Chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubbie<strong>  
><strong>I don't have any lines to go right here so, chubba teletubbie!<strong>  
><strong>Fella's<strong> (**WHAT?**)** Fella's** (**WHAT?**)  
><strong>Grab you left nut, make your right one jealous <strong>(**what?**)

They laughed as they walked off the stage hell Anthony and I was laughing these kids are so fucking funny. The teacher looked out right horrified. I knew he was laughing inside though, his emotions told me so.

"Okay Tremaine." He nodded to the other black dude.

And damn he may be human but he is fine as fuck. Now I wouldn't go with him because for some reason I like emo dudes. Stupid fetish, but he was eye candy. I wonder what he would like if I turned him? OH YEAH MALE VAMPIRE STRIPPER. Anthony growled in my mind

"Hey, hey now come on babe you know I only love you." I whispered. He nodded but still rolled his eyes. "And I will do whatever song you want me to do." I said. He looked up at me and had one of the biggest fucking grins. Shiiiiiiit what the hell did I just do. I shook my head and turned back To Tremaine.

(**Tremaine**)

**I can't help but wait…**  
><strong>Oh I, can't help but wait…<strong>  
><strong>Check it out<strong>

**I see you, you're with him - he ain't right but you don't trip**  
><strong>You stand by, while he lies - then turn right 'round and forgive<strong>  
><strong>I can't take to see your face, with those tears run down your cheeks<strong>  
><strong>But what can I do - I gotta stay true<strong>  
><strong>'cause deep down I'm still a G<strong>

His voice was so sweet like fucking Honey mmmmmm yummy

**And I don't wanna come between you and your man**  
><strong>Even though I know I treat you better than he can<strong>

**Girl I can't help but wait**  
><strong>Til' you get that with him, it don't change<strong>

**Can't help but wait**  
><strong>Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same<strong>

**Can't help but wait**  
><strong>Til' you, see you, for what you really are<strong>

Omg his voice quivers right there and it just too sexy.

**Baby girl you are a star**  
><strong>And I can't help but wait<strong>

He was staring at the second twin the whole time he sang this song. The first twin was with the white dude and the tan girl was with Dave.

**Listen, it ain't fresh to just let him call the shots**  
><strong>You're a queen, you should be, getting all that someone's got<strong>  
><strong>You should be rocking the latest in purses, bracelets, and watches, your worth<strong>  
><strong>Much more than an occasional "I love you"<strong>  
><strong>I'm thinking of you<strong>

[**Chorus**]

**Get it together - you can do better**  
><strong>Seeing's believing<strong>  
><strong>And I see what you need so<strong>  
><strong>I'm gone play my position<strong>  
><strong>Let you catch what you've been missing<strong>  
><strong>I'm calling out, girl 'cause I can't help but wait<strong>  
><strong>Oh - can't help but wait, babe<strong>  
><strong>No-no-no-no-no-no<strong>  
><strong>I can't help but wait<strong>  
><strong>Oh-oh-oh, can't help but wait<strong>  
><strong>No, no, no<strong>

[**Chorus**]

I sighed dreamily and so did all the other girls except for the MIDGET Cullen. Even Rosalie sighed.

"Is that all? Good now our two new students. First lets hear you two separately." He said.

"Im going first." I said walking up to the stage and Anthony following. He picked up two guitars handing one to me and starting a beat before I could even think of the song I would want to sing.

"Really? I thought something that didn't have me screaming." I said.

"What you can't scream with rhythm?" Rosalie asked. I really and I mean really want to kick the fuck out that girl.

"I don't like screaming but I can wail." I said. She rolled her eyes in disbelieve. Anthony started the beat up again and I centered myself looking straight at Rosalie I strummed my guitar to the same beat as Anthony and started singing.

**I will break into your thoughts  
>With what's written on my heart<strong>

Rosalie was staring at me as if asking was that really wailing but you know what screeeeew her. I ran my hand over my heart on the second verse.**  
><strong>  
><strong>I will break- break<strong>

Ha-ha bitch didn't see that coming, even flinch. Actually the only ones to flinch besides myself was Anthony and Jasper. The secon time i added a glare and the humans were about to pee on themselves.

**I'm so sick,**  
><strong>Infected with where I live<strong>  
><strong>Let me live without this<strong>

**Empty bliss,**  
><strong>Selfishness<strong>

**I'm so sick**  
><strong>I'm so sick<strong>

**If you want more of this**

I slowly slid my hand down my body

**We can push out, sell out, die out**  
><strong>So you'll shut up<strong>  
><strong>And stay sleeping<strong>  
><strong>With my screaming in your itching ears<strong>

I whispered that in Anthony's ear though loud enough for the crowd to hear

**I'm so sick,**  
><strong>Infected with where I live<strong>  
><strong>Let me live without this<strong>  
><strong>Empty bliss,<strong>  
><strong>Selfishness<strong>

**I'm so sick**  
><strong>I'm so sick<br>**  
>I pointed to one of the students<p>

**Hear it, I'm screaming it  
><strong>**You're heeding to it now**

I pointed to another student**  
><strong>**  
>Hear it! I'm screaming it!<strong>  
><strong>You tremble at this sound<strong>

**You sink into my clothes**  
><strong>And this invasion<strong>  
><strong>Makes me feel<strong>  
><strong>Worthless, hopeless, sick<strong>

**I'm so sick,**  
><strong>Infected with where I live<strong>  
><strong>Let me live without this<strong>  
><strong>Empty bliss,<strong>  
><strong>Selfishness<strong>  
><strong>I'm so sick<strong>  
><strong>I'm so sick<strong>

**I'm so sick**  
><strong>Infected with where I live<strong>  
><strong>Let me live without this<strong>  
><strong>Empty bliss, selfishness<strong>  
><strong>I'm so<strong>  
><strong>I'm so sick<strong>  
><strong>I'm so<strong>  
><strong>I'm so sick<strong>

I smiled at Rosalie.

"Good very now Anthony can you please get up there?" Mr. Smith said. "The period is almost done."

"Sure hold on though." He came over and set me in a chair. "Now Bella you have to promise me not to move out this chair until I finish my song okay?" He asked.

"Sure whatever you say." I shrugged then his words sank in but I already promised him that I would not move.

"Okay Bella this song is for you and I am pretty sure I will die after this song but hey it's worth it." He said..

**Anthony's POV**

This girl was going to kill me and they might get to watch. But her face is going to be so fucking funny. I never actually sang this song to her before wanted to be at the right moment and I guess this is it I smile at her and started singing.

**I'm so addicted to**  
><strong>All the things you do<strong>  
><strong>When you're going down on me<strong>  
><strong>In between the sheets<strong>

Yup I am a dead man. I thought looking at her open mouth.

**Or the sound you make**  
><strong>With every breath you take<strong>  
><strong>It's not like anything<strong>  
><strong>When you're loving me<strong>

Okay it looks like she is calm. Calm before the storm I always say.

**Oh girl lets take it slow**  
><strong>So as for you well you know where to go<strong>  
><strong>I want to take my love and hate you till the end<strong>

**It's not like you to turn away**  
><strong>From all the bullshit I can't take<strong>  
><strong>It's not like me to walk away<strong>

**I'm so addicted too all the things**  
><strong>You do when you're going down on me<strong>  
><strong>In between the sheets<strong>  
><strong>Or the sound you make<strong>  
><strong>With every breathe you take<strong>  
><strong>It's not like anything<strong>  
><strong>When you're loving me<strong>

Cue mouth wide open again

**Yeah**

**I know when it's getting rough**  
><strong>All the times we spend<strong>  
><strong>When we try to make<strong>  
><strong>This love something better than<strong>  
><strong>Just making love again<strong>

She smiled at the last line. But sorry sweetie all the love stuff ends now

**It's not like you to turn away**  
><strong>All the bullshit I can't take<strong>  
><strong>Just when I think I can walk away,<strong>

**I'm so addicted to all the things**  
><strong>You do when you're going on me<strong>  
><strong>In between the sheets<strong>  
><strong>Or the sound you make<strong>  
><strong>With every breathe<strong>  
><strong>It's not like anything<strong>

She slapped her forehead

**I'm so addicted to the things you do**  
><strong>When you're going down on me<strong>  
><strong>Or the sound you make with every breath you take<strong>  
><strong>It's not like anything when you're loving me<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>  
><strong>When you're loving me<strong>

**How can I make it through**  
><strong>All the things you do<strong>  
><strong>There's just got to be more to you and me<strong>

**I'm so addicted to all the things you do**  
><strong>When you're going down on me<strong>  
><strong>In between the sheets<strong>  
><strong>Or the sound you make with every breath you take<strong>  
><strong>It's not like anything<strong>  
><strong>It's not like anything<strong>

**I'm so addicted to**  
><strong>All the things you do<strong>  
><strong>When you're going down on me<strong>

**Or the sound you make with every breath**  
><strong>You take it's not like anything<strong>  
><strong>I'm so addicted to you<strong>  
><strong>Addicted to you<strong>

Then after about twenty seconds later the end of the song finally came YAY.

The boys of course applauded me but the girls looked like they were goingt o kill me and the Cullens well Emmett and Jasper thought it was funny the others did not. But the worst one was Bella, she loves me but even she has a limit. Suddenly she smiled at me.

"Awe thank you Anthony I made I poem for you too. 2...4.…6.…8 Who ain't getting any Sex for a lot of days ANTHONY, ANTHONY GEAUX (GOOOOO) ANTHONY!"

She sang sarcastically

The girls applauded while the boys were sending me thumbs up behind the girls back while they werent looking.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh yeah our song." Anthony said, he stayed a few feet awat from me. Knowing him he probably didnt want to get killed again. But he did have those days when he just doesn't stop.

"Your ass is going to dance too." He whispered darkly but the class just laugh. Yep it s going to be one of those days.

"First I need ya'll to clap together and fast." He said. Once they got the beat he wanted he put our guitars down grabbed a mike for me and him and started sing/rapping.

**(**Anthony's Verse**)**

**Ass ass ass ass ass**  
><strong>Ass ass ass ass ass<strong>  
><strong>Ass ass ass ass ass<strong>

**Ass ass ass ass ass**  
><strong>Ass<strong>

**Stop…..now make that motherfucker hammer time like…**

**Go stupid**

**Go stupid**

**Go stupid**

**Do it**

**[**Verse 1 - Anthony**]**

**"Wobble-dy wobble-dy wa wobble wobble**  
><strong>I'm st-stacking my paper my wallet look like a bible<strong>  
><strong>I got girlies half naked that shit look like the grotto<strong>  
><strong>How your waist anorexic"<strong>

He put his arm around my waist

**"And then your a$$ is colossal"**

Then around my ass

**"Drop that ass make it boomerang**  
><strong>Take my belt off b*tch I'm Pootie Tang<strong>  
><strong>Tippy tow tippy tay you gonna get a tip today<strong>  
><strong>F*ck that you gonna get some d*ck today"<strong>

Nope Bitch you aint getting any.

**"I walk in with my crew and I'm breaking they necks**  
><strong>I'm looking all good I'm making her wet<strong>  
><strong>They pay me respect they pay me in checks<strong>  
><strong>And if she look good she pay me in sex"<strong>

**"Do it"**

Bitch Please!

**"Bounce that ass (ass) it's the roundest**  
><strong>You the best you deserve a crown b*tch<strong>

I already have one so ha!

**Right on that,"  
><strong>**"Ass ass ass ass ass**  
><strong>Ass ass ass ass ass<strong>  
><strong>Ass ass ass ass ass<strong>

**Ass ass ass ass ass**  
><strong>Ass"<strong>  
><strong><br>"Stop…..now make that motherfucker hammer time like…"**

**"Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid"**

While he was doing his last part I walked up to Rosalie and did mine.

**[**Verse 2 - Bella**]**

**Wobbledy wobble, wo-wo-wobble, wobbin'**  
><strong>Ass so fat, all these bitches' pussies is throbbin'<strong>

She looked like a dear caught in headlights just like her siblings.

**Bad bitches, I'm your leader, Phantom by the meter**  
><strong>Somebody point me to the best ass-eater<strong>

"Bitch ain't my leader." She said. Ha if only she knew.

**Tell 'im "Pussy clean!" I tell them "Pussy squeaky!"**  
><strong>Niggas give me brain 'cause all of them Niggas geeky<strong>  
><strong>If he got a mandingo, then I buy him a dashiki<strong>  
><strong>And bust this pussy open in the islands of Waikikiiiiii…<strong>

"Are you racist since you keep saying the word niggas"

**Kiss my ass and my anus, 'cause it's finally famous**  
><strong>And it's finally soft, yeah, it's finally solved!<strong>  
><strong>I don't know, man, guess them ass shots were off!<strong>

"Slut." This time it was said by oh wait nope thats rosalie she just stop sneering i didnt recognise her without it.

**Bitches ain't poppin', Google, my ass**  
><strong>Only time you on the net is when you Google my ass<strong>  
><strong>Y-y-you fuckin' little whores, fu-fuckin' up my decors<strong>  
><strong>Couldn't get Michael Kors if you was fuckin' Michael Kors<strong>

I walked to Anthony and sanged the last verse to him.

**A-A-Anthony, boy, how big is you?**  
><strong>Gimme all yo' money and gimme all yo' residuals<strong>  
><strong>Then slap it on my ass, ass, ass…<strong>

For some reason he had to do what i sanged on the last line.

**[**Hook**]**

**[**Anthony**]**

**Whoa, white girls, black girls, tall girls, fat girls**  
><strong>shake that ass shake that ass, shake that ass<strong>  
><strong>Shake that ass, shake that Ass, shake that ass<strong>  
><strong>go, go<strong>

**Short girls, small girls, skinny girls, all girls**  
><strong>shake that ass shake that ass, shake that ass<strong>  
><strong>Shake that ass, shake that Ass, shake that ass<strong>

**And I want all of that,**

**[**Both of Us**]**

**GO STUPID!**

We yelled at the same time.

They stood up and clapped for us, even Jasper and Emmett.

"Swan can rap. I can't belive i am admitting this, but she can." We took our bows then grabbed our bookbags as the bell ranged.

"Beatiful, simply beautiful." The teacher called behind us.

"I do not like school i wish i could leave this damn place." Anthony whined during lunch.

After rejecting the football team, soon to be basketball, soon to be baseball team, then the cheerleading team where i had to drag Anthony away from, and finally where Tremaine was sitting where Anthony had to drag me away from, we were finally sitting in a secluded spot away from the human population.

"Well Uncle Aro said we have to go so yeah."I shrugged then smiled "But that does not mean we have to actually listen to what the teachers say. Aro said we have to go not behave." I smirked.

"You know you're right he never said that at all." Then the smiled that means troouble spread across his face.

"Oh shit did you know the Cullens were going to come over here?" I asked Anthony who nodded.

"Just ignore them." I said.

"Kay, but the school day is only half over ya know?"He said.

We were pretendingt o eat when they came over.

"Hi Bella." Alice said as she sat down. I did not pay attention to her instead i opted to throwing a piece of bread crumb at Anthony.

"Hey." He said.

"Hay is for horses but grass is much cheaper." I said, then watched as Anthony got a gleam in his eyes.

Faster than the human eyes could see, he grabbed some yellow pudding slathered some in Edward's hand and then he took the rest and lobbed it at one of the football player's head. Edward's hand was still up when the boy turned around and glared at Edward. The big brute picked up some of his meatloaf and threw it towards Edward, he had good aim because it went straight towards he ducked just in time and it hit Emmett, who just started throwing food everywhere, not even paying attention. Anthony and I went underneath the table to hide from the food throwing.

After a while the principlal walked through the door. Of course everyone pointed towards our table. Then we were all hauled away to the principal's office. After reviewing which to the human eyes showed Edward throwing pudding at a guy, then him getting mad and throwing some and Emmett in the background just throwing his food also showed Anthony ducking under the table then pulling me onto his lap protecting me from the food that was being trown.

At the end Edward and Emmett was givin detention and had to clean the whole cafiteria(?) up. The rest of us were sent free, Anthony and I actually got an apology from the principal. Of course after all had settled we missed a whole class period and went to our third to last period of the day biology, the class i met Edward in, that passed without a hitch and so did the class after that, well it was probably because none of the Cullens were there.

Gym. The final class of this fucked up day. They had a fucking P.E. uniform, but of course none in stuck. Well lucky for that Anthony had his basketball shorts on, I know why does this Emo have basket ball shorts THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW, any way he decided to play in that and his white-t. Me on the other hand i was wearing a sports bra so i parired that off with a pair of gray sweats a girl was nice enough to lend to me.

But when i walked out the changing room all eyes were on me, not knowing what they were looking at i made my way over to Anthony, who pulled e into his arms and growled in my ear,

"You know everyone can see your tattoo." He growled.

The tattoo he was talking about was his name he bit around my stomache to form my name. Talk about claiming your mate. He lifted his shirt up too, to show his chasiled abbs and the tattoo i gave him, my name that was formed around his stomache with my venom, yup i claimed my mate too.

What can i say i am a protective little Princess Bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay so that is the end of your story didnt want to leave you with a cliffy since i left you hanging for so long. Check out my other stories too. Umm next chapter Edward's Pov on the tats. Oh and let me know what you think about the tats. And just review my story and i am sorry if this story if this chappie is too long or too short bye!<strong>


	8. Meeting

**I'm back tricks! Yes it has been awhile but hey I'm here now so yeah on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Time:<em>**

_"You know everyone can see your tattoo." He growled._

_The tattoo he was talking about was his name, he bit carefully on my stomach to form it and to make sure it doesn't look like bite marks. Talk about claiming your mate. He lifted his shirt up too, to show his chasiled abbs and the tattoo I gave him, my name that was formed on his stomache with my venom, yeah I claimed my mate too._

_What can I say? I am a protective little Princess Bitch._

**_Now:_**

**Edward's POV**

Bella walked out the locker room looking beautiful as ever. A nice sports bra and a pair borrowed of sweats. What the? What the hell is that? On her stomach was the name 'Anthony'. She let him do that to her. I hate my own middle name now. She walked up to him and he lifted his shirt, on his stomach was 'Isabella'. Talk about matching. I hated him for that. What gives him the right to mark on her skin?

"Attention, we are going outside!" Coach yelled.

"But coach it looks like its about to rain." Laurie said.

"We are going out Laurie, it's not going to rain until 3:00." He said then hustled us out.

"What are we playing coach?" Emmett asked.

"We're playing nothing today Emmett, we're doing laps. Alright everyone get into four groups each group will have five people."

Bella and Anthony locked hands before touching Laurie on the shoulder along with Laurie's cousin Elliot, and a boy named Drake. My family and I automatically jumped together while the last two groups decided who was with who.

Once we were together we turned to coach.

"Group 1 you will be red. Line up order Laurie, Drake, Elliot, Anthony, and finally Isabella. Group 2 you will be blue. Line up order Michelle, Daniel, Shaun, Steven, and Portia. Group 3 you are purple. Line up order Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Alice. Group four is yellow. Line up order Samantha, Luke, Jeremy, Damian, and Carisa. Grab the baton that is the color of your team."

After we grabbed them coach let us stretch for a while. I was watching Bella's every move. As was Anthony.

She looked at him and smiled a coy smiled. He raises his eyebrow, which only made her smile wider. She stared at him as she slowly raised her left leg so that the knee was to her chest, then raised the lower part of her leg until she was doing a standing split. Ho-ly Shit! Anthony fought to keep his eyes on hers, but finally let his eyes stray to her leg until he was fully staring.

"What's wrong?" She asked him innocently.

"Nothing, just thinking about how flexible you are." He said.

"Really?" She purred to low for humans to hear, but loud enough for us.

Emmett whistled at her, "Go head Bella tame your man!" He said.

"He's already whipped." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"He sure is." Bella said, pulling her leg down.

"That goes two ways woman." He said.

She hummed some song under her breath. I heard it before, but I couldn't place it.

'Chains and whips excite me.' Rosalie thought. Arg, was that what she was singing?

Anthony smiled at her and tsked.

"Naughty." He said.

"Oh, I know." She gave him a coy smiled before continuing to stretch like the other students.

After another minute the coach called us together.

"Okay, you will run around the track once, then after that you can do whatever. Line up in your order and start when I blow the whistle." He said.

It took forever for it to get to my turn. My family was in the lead, of course. We never lost a race. I took off when I got the stick, at a fast human pace of course. Suddenly I saw someone on side me. Anthony. He was going fast, but still going at human speed. He smiled at me before taking over the race. I couldn't go faster fearing if I did it would be at my normal speed.

I was five paces behind him when he gave it to Bella. When I gave it to Alice she easily caught up to Bella. Alice was the 'fastest' runner here, because of how small she was. They were neck and neck when they came around the corner. Alice was about to speed up a little to win when something umm I guess you could say 'fucked up' happened. Alice fell. Yes Alice Cullen fell. Right on her face too. Isabella won, followed by Carisa, Portia, and finally Alice.

"Uh, you okay Ali?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine. I can't believe I lost though!" She said.

"Go Bella! Go Bella! Go Bella!" I turned to see Drake and Elliot holding up Bella while everyone was cheering.

I bet Anthony was pissed that those guys were touching her. I turned to look at his face expecting a pissed off look but he looked, proud? Very happy? Why was he happy? 'His girl' was being touched.

He's proud of her, cause she won the race. I heard Jasper's voice in my head.

I sighed he should be.

**Isabella's POV**

"Hey babe." I said as I turned on the shower.

"Yeah." He said leaning against the doorway.

"Do you know when they are to be here?" I asked.

"Nope. Not a clue. But..." He started and smiled at me.

"But what?" I asked.

"We could make her see that we need a little extra time to ourselves." What was he talking about?

"Really? And how do you suppose we do that?" I asked.

"By doing this," kisses my lips," and this," kisses my neck," and some of this." He kissed my shoulder.

"That could work." I whispered in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Your water looks heated up." He said.

"Why don't we test it then." I stripped out of my clothes, grabbed my dock station and iPod.

He was undressed about time I got back. Hell he was probably undressed before I even left the room. I let him pick the song. I guess he found the one he wanted cause he smiled.

"Found the right one?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that this song is fitting." He smirked.

He turned it on, and before I knew it we were both in the shower, making out like the horny teenagers we were.

The sound of a piano started. What the hell did he pick. He spoke the lyrics to me before I could ask.

**Short sex scene**

* * *

><p>"Ima hold my breath<p>

Until you feel it your chest

And I go under

Under" I shuddered in a good way. He sure does know how to pick a song.

I felt myself slowly slide up the wall until I was on his shoulders, back still on the wall. He licked my inner thighs and gave them a little nip. I moaned. He was very talented. He cupped my mound in his hand. I couldn't help but grind down it. He chuckled. Asshole, he knows exactly how to get a reaction out of me. He stuck out his tongue and lazily licked my slit. He going so fucking slow, and on purpose too! Patience was a virtue and I'm happy he took mine!

Finally he actually stuck his tongue in. We both moaned. I was on cloud nine right now. It wasn't long before I climaxed then again and again and again. This boy has a magic tongue.

He laughed, 'As do you. ' His voice sounded in my mind.

"Thank you." I said as he pulled me down and into a kiss. His mouth tasted sweet. I taste pretty damn good.

"No need for an ego boost princess." He breathed on my lips.

I growled, he knows I hate being called that.

I had him against the wall," Come now Tony the Tiger. No name calling." I said knowing he hated that name.

"I am not a cereal box character!" He hissed slamming me into the wall and entering me.

I gasped. This boy and his damn sneak attacks. I was already wobbling and he goes and does this. I will never get used to his size though since my body is unchanging.

"I love you." I said.

"And I love you." He said and sank his teeth into my neck as we both came. Then I came again at him claiming me.

"How long did that last us?" I asked.

"About an hour." He said.

"Good then what's another thirty minutes?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow but smiled when I dropped to my knees.

"Just returning the favor." I said and took him all the way in my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Short sex scene over.<strong>

We found our way back to the shower after our last escapade. It was still running too, good thing we never feel cold.

"They're here." Anthony said drying his hair with a white towel. He was only in his blue Calvin Klein boxers. One word-Sexy.

I on the other hand was sitting Indian style in the tub letting the water hit me. I did not feel like dealing with them.

**Esme's POV**

I knew something was up when the kids came home smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"What's wrong kids?" I asked.

"Nothing is mom." Emmett said.

"Really now?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes! But, guess who we saw today!" He said.

"Who could you have possibly seen today Emmett?" I asked.

"We saw Bella!" He said.

It took a minute for my mind to actually grasp what he was telling me. He saw Bella. We only knew one Bella. Our Bella. Oh my gosh. My youngest daughter was still alive and well.

"Where is she?" I asked confused, " why didn't she follow you here?" I asked.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to us." Rosalie said.

"Why not?" I asked heartbroken.

"Esme, I am more than sure she still thinks Edward cheated on her with Tanya. As soon as we assure her what really happened she will want to come home." Alice assured me then she went into a vision.

When she came out she look disgusted and sick.

"We need to wait a while, she is busy." She said. She must be hunting. I wonder what diet she is on?

"Her eyes were like liquid gold, or a bright yellow." Edward said smiling.

I smiled at him and sighed happily. My son was finally getting the girl of his dreams. Maybe I should call Carlisle and ask him to take off and come home early. He misses his daughter as much as I did.

"It won't be long before he is home mom. Lets just wait." Edward said, I nodded.

An hour and a half later we was getting ready to leave with a now filled in Carlisle.

"Should we run or drive?" I asked. I knew the answer already though.

"Run." We all said.

We ran to the school then followed her scent to a house in the woods. I caught another scent but I didn't pay it too much attention. When we got to the house I instantly saw I big it was and beautiful. I was the first one to the door, and, like the lady I was, I knocked.

A male vampire opened the door, he was wet, and only in his boxers. Oh my. He had a white towel in his hand and a smile on his face. I also noticed that there were two puncture wounds below his bottom lip, left eyebrow, right nostril, and left ear. What happened to him?

"Hello." He said nicely.

"I'm sorry we must have followed the wrong scent. I was looking for an old friend of mine, Bella." I said.

"Bella is here, she should be getting out the shower." He said smiling.

I gasp, were they just in the shower together? My daughter showed up then clad in only a bra and panties.

"Whose at the door baby?" She asked.

"The Cullens babe." He said grabbing her around the waist and kissing her sweetly.

What the hell was going on? I thought it was just Bella and I thought Edward and Bella was supposed to be getting together. I wouldn't want to take her away from the vampire that is here now, he looked happy.

"Cullens please come in and sit down for a second." She said as soon as we sat down I could smell the sex in the air, they seemed to notice our reaction and smiled.

"If you'll excuse us, we need to throw on some clothes, obviously." She smirked before grabbing his hand and blurring away.

"She's fast. The fastest vampire I have ever seen." Edward said shocked.

"I know. So was he though." Emmett said.

"So, why are y'all at my house?" She asked when they came back. I guess she really wasn't happy to see us at all.

**Anthony's POV**

I let different images if Bella and I's time that just happen randomly enter the mind readers head. Knowing that Bella and I took a shower made him mad. Smelling the sec we just had made him angry. But actually seeing us just pissed him the fuck off.

"We came to see you Bella, we wanted you to know that Edward didn't cheat on you-" Isabella cut her off.

"I knew that already. Tanya tricked him into sleeping with her, and he didn't know until he 'woke up' from the 'fog'." She said.

"Did you just use air quotes?" I asked laughing. She jabbed me in the ribs.

"Shut up stupid." She said.

"We also wanted you to come live with us Bella, you could have your own room." Pixie bitch said.

"Alice I have my own house u don't want to leave it." She said.

"What about our family?" Pixie bitch asked.

"I have a family Alice, and you are so not a part of it." She hissed.

"So who are you?" Esme asked me.

"I'm Anthony Tanner, Isabella's mate and boyfriend." I smiled.

"M-mate?" She stuttered.

"Yes mate as in soul mate. Forever together. Joined at the hip and all in between." My mate said.

"All in between is right. We can smell it." The big one, Emmett, said.

"She smells good huh?" I asked earning a smack in the back of my head.

"Stop talking about my smell." She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay I'll just bask in it." I said making her throw her hands up in defeat.

"So when did you guys meet?" Carlisle asked.

"Two maybe three hours after I left y'all house." She said thinking.

"You met him the same day you broke off the wedding?" Edward shouted.

"Yup. And guess what? I fucked him the very same night." She said childishly.

"Um maybe we should go." Alice said quickly.

"Yes, you should but don't worry we'll see you tomorrow at school." Bella said.

"And please tell us when you decide you want to come over. So we could say no in advance." I sneered at them.

They didn't seem to like that and they left. It was five against two they could have tried to fight, they would have lost, but still.

"They are afraid of us, they know we are stronger than them." Bella said smiling at me.

"Good." I said capturing her lips in a kiss, oh yes she belongs to me.

**Isabella's POV**

"Hey Ant you ready?" I asked as I walked into his office.

He didn't seem to hear me just looking at his rings in their boxes. He was always self conscious about the way he looked. I tiptoed back away from the entranced and back to my closet. Today Anthony will take charge, but first I need to coax him a little. So I changed out of the clothes I put on and found the rock/punk/emo part of my half the closet.

I grabbed a pair of purple Hudson's reformed skinny jeans that came just below my naval, a purple and black SethLuvsBree shirt that had a star shape on the left side, a pair of purple and black lace like heels with a single black strap going across the top, a purple and black Avenged SevenFold rubber bracelet, a bauble-bar blue enamel link bracelet, and a pair of safety pen shaped earrings (this outfit could be found on polyvore it was made by Carissa-Chaos and it's called 'I'm Just A Dreamer...')

I put my clothes and jewelry in before looking on the mirror to change my hair. The edges of my bangs were black and as it goes down my hair turns purple, a little black again, a little silver, pink, light purple, dark purple, then dark blue.( Also on polyvore, it is with the clothes, same picture, make up is the same as well)

Finally I put in my snake bites, and noes piercing, all the piercings were purple. Finally I add a black and white cap and called myself ready.

"Hey Hun you ready?" I asked again making sure he heard me.

"Yeah, are y-" he caught off when he saw me.

"Whatcha think? Too much?" I asked smiling at his reaction.

"Course not. I was thinking of putting mine in too." He said putting in his snake bites and eyebrow piercings.

"Now we're ready." I said.

"We sure are. Come now Love it is time to raise hell." And he smiled his bad boy smile. Oh I just loved this side of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how was it? If you're still there pls review!<strong>


	9. Feeling Better

**Hey guys, this bitch is finally back for a new chapter. Anyway my story Gone Little Girl has been nominated for a W.I.P energize award. Vote for me plz it's under most promising crossover! Plz vote it ends tomorrow. The 20th. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on LB...<strong>

Finally I put in my snake bites, and noes piercing, all the piercings were purple. I added a black and white cap and called myself ready.

"Hey Hun you ready?" I asked again making sure he heard me.

"Yeah, are y-" he caught off when he saw me.

"Whatcha think? Too much?" I asked smiling at his reaction.

"Course not. I was thinking of putting mine in too." He said putting in his snake bites and eyebrow piercings.

"Now we're ready." I said.

"We sure are. Come now Love it is time to raise hell." And he smiled his bad boy smile. Oh I just loved this side of him.

**Now...**

**Edward's POV**

"You don't have a chance in hell-." Jasper started to say until his jaw dropped, literally.

"What's wrong bro- holy shit." Emmett said.

The rest of us turned to see Anthony and Bella getting out of a black mercedes. But that wasn't what we were really looking at, no, we were looking at what they were wearing and the piercings. My god the piercings.

"No fucking way." Rosalie whispered.

They both looked up and smiled. Bella had grey eyes and he had blue eyes. What the hell was going on here? Were they wearing contacts? It didn't look like it.

"I hope you enjoy the day. Not." She said smiling at us.

"Nice style Cullen, you look like you could be my soldier's great grandfather's grandfather." Anthony laughed grabbing an oversized school bag out the car.

It took me about five seconds that he was referring to Bella when he said soldier. I looked at what I was wearing, a dark grey dress shirt, black jeans, and grey dress shoes.

My clothes were not bad, right? Bella laughed at his joke and apparently at me.

"Bye Cullens." She waved her fingers as she and Anthony walked away into the woods.

I didn't even care about where they were going. My mind was reeling about how I was insulted. My feelings were actually hurt and...and... it made me feel different. I looked at how everyone else was dressed, even my own family had the same sense of style as these humans. Why had I not noticed this before? Why did it feel like I was finally seeing the world?

**Bella's POV**

I felt kind of sad about the way we insulted Edward...kind of. It was funny at the same time though. He was so concerned about what we were wearing he didn't even notice he was the one dressed differently than everyone else. But I need not think of that, today is about having fun and listening to the ideas my mate came up with. Speaking of ideas...

"So what shall we do today Sir?" I asked Anthony. I loved calling him that.

"Well Soldier, I am more that sure we can figure something out with this." He said holding up a box of instant mash potatoes.

I was confused as fuck. I looked up at him questioningly. He rolled his eyes at me.

"What happens 90 percent of the time in Forks, Washington?" He asked.

Then a light bulb went off in my head.

Rain + instant mash potatoes= fun!

He smiled when he saw I understood.

"Now you gotta move fast soldier." He said producing a lot more boxes out of his school bag.

"Yes sir." I saluted before taking seven of the boxes and putting them in my book bag, he took the rest.

We moved fast all across the school making sure we didn't miss a spot. When we were done with that we put some on the principals car, then the assistant principal, the dean, and kept working our way down until we were all out.

"Sir, we have to go now, it's about time for class." I said.

"Alright lets go then soldier." He said as he slapped my ass.

"Okay class today we are going to refresh your minds on what you should know from the past few years. Here's a work sheet I want you all to fill out." Mrs. K said and passed them down the row.

Anthony looked at me and smiled. His canines very pronounced. When the kid in front of us turned around to give us the papers he flinched looking at Anthony's teeth.

**Anthony's POV**

I laughed quietly as my soldier looked at her paper as if it was written in a language she never heard of.

"I am so confused." She said. I laughed again quietly.

"What are you confused about Ms. Swan?" The teacher asked.

"How in the fucking world did they take the bark from the tree and make it into this thin sheet of paper?" She asked seriously.

The teacher just looked at her, the Cullen's jaws dropped, while the kids were laughing at her. She shrugged before writing on her paper.

I raised my hand, " I have a question about number four." I said.

"Okay it says 'What are three typical pond organisms?' What is your question?" She asked

"What do you mean by 'pond orgasms'?" I asked.

"Pond organisms." She corrected blushing.

"Right. Okay so can you tell me what Pond Orgasms are again? I forgot." I asked.

The class was snickering behind me. It was almost hard to keep a straight face, thankfully soldier was pinching my leg.

"Pond Organisms." She said again.

"Oh wait never mind I remember what Pond Orgasms are. I think we had a couple of those." I said turning to Bella, knowing everyone heard and pretended to do the work.

Bella just kept her head down letting her hair cover her face. Through all those strands you could see that she was biting her lip to keep from laughing. If she was human she would blushing hard right now.

Mrs. K avoided the two of us for the rest of the period. Good for her I would have had her banging her head against the desk.

"Time for Music Class." Soldier yelled as the bell rung and she ran out the door, I ran after her.

"Hello Isabella, Good morning Anthony. Here is your music sheet for the day." Mr. Smith said.

"Good morning." Soldier said taking her paper.

I took mine, bit a huge chunk of it off, chewed it, spat it in the teacher's face, balled up the rest and threw it over my shoulder. Isabella chuckled and grabbed another one for me. I didn't apologize though. I didn't care for this place at all. The teacher looked at me like he couldn't believe I would actually do that.

I gave him a bright smile.

"What next?" She asked.

"Well you have to get out of class for a good five minutes to get the rain to start going hard. Sounds easy but I want you to make a giant scene about it." I said.

"How in the world am I going to do that?" She asked.

"You're a smart girl, you can figure it out. But make it funny." I said giving her a cheeky smile.

She rolled her eyes and huffed at me. Her eyes started to wander around the room until she caught the sight of what I guessed was todays planner. Her eyes brightened up and she smiled at me.

"I got it." She said.

"That was fast." I said.

"Had to think fast." She said cheekily.

"Okay class, lets go over your notes from last week before we go over todays lesson."

He gave them a few minutes to find their papers before he started.

"What is a chord?" He asked.

A bunch of people raised their hands including my soldier.

"Yes Stevan." The teacher called.

"A chord is a group of not-" he was cut off by Bella.

She pushed the books that were on the desk on the floor then threw herself on the floor.

"NO! NO! NO! I RAISED MY HAND TO ANSWER THE QUESTION, NOT FAIR." She yelled.

She kicked the desk a little and pounded the floor with her wrist. She was really having a fit over this.

"I HATE SCHOOL. I DON'T EVER WANT TO COME BACK HERE. NEVER EVER EVER!" She got up grabbed her book bag and left the room crying.

They all turned to look at me. "What's wrong?" I asked confused.

They looked at me before turning back to the teacher who was also still in shock. She did good now the rain should be starting in three...two...one.

Crack

And there it goes.

For five minutes straight it looked like a flood was about to happen. She was getting stronger. Gradually the weather started to weaken until it was just a light drizzle.

Buzz Buzz

It was a text message from her.

Hey, Ant I'm going to the store be back in thirty had an idea. :)

I smiled and texted her back.

Kk. You did good. The class looked like they thought you were going to kill them all.

She texted back haha and a smiley face.

Now what was I going to do? I looked at the the music sheet in front of me. Well I gotta pass time somehow. I quickly tore off a piece of paper, rolled it into a tiny ball and threw it at the teacher. I snickered when it hit his shoulder.

Half an hour later I had half my sheet gone. I threw another one and it went into his mouth. BULLS EYE!

"Mr. Tanner would you stop with the paper please." He said.

"You're racist against paper aren't you." I accused.

"You can't be racist against paper you idiot." He said.

"Don't call him an idiot." Isabella said as she walked through the door.

The man got a scared look in his eyes. Bet he didn't want her to throw another fit.

"Dear god she's back." He whispered to himself.

"Very sorry. Isabella where did you go?" He asked.

"My counselor she just sent me back to class. I was going to go to the bathroom but the door was locked can I use your key to use the teachers one?" She asked nicely.

He took his lanyard off showed her the right key and gave it to her. The whole damn lanyard. She walked but a few seconds later she walked back in.

"Um Mr. Smith the assistant principal is asking for you." She said.

"Oh okay, probably about the new calendars. Students behave while I'm gone." And he walked out.

Once he was out Isabella smiled, closed the door, and locked it.

"Now he's lock out. Stupid teacher." She said handing me the keys.

"Good job soldier." I said.

"Thank you sir." She said. "Can you help me with this?" She asked going to the window.

"Sure." I said.

She had at least 6-8, 2 liter bottles of cold drinks. At the very bottom of the last bag was a small packet of Mentos.

"Uh what are you two doing?" A random kid asked.

"To tell you the truth. We are going to make this school wish they never knew our names." I said.

" I got one for the teachers lounge, principals offices, boys bathroom, girls bathroom, main teachers bathroom, and the two main hallways." She checked off.

"Nice." I said.

She ran -at human speed- and unlocked the door once the stuff was hidden from sight. The lanyard was once again placed on the desk. I already made a mental note to get copies of those keys.

"How'd you make him stay away for so long?" I asked after class ended.

"I over heard the assistant principal talking about how weird it was for him to be so enthused about a school calendar. At the same time I had to find a way to get him out the room. And Vola! I did." She smiled.

"Hey come on its lunch time and the principals about to leave I want to see his face." I said.

When we got outside we quickly hid ourselves because the principal had just come out of the building opposite of us. He wasn't paying attention until he was about to put his key in the car to unlock it.

"Eh?" He said looking at the mushy cold stuff.

"What is this?" He scoop a bunch in his hand ad sniffed it. Suddenly his face was enraged.

"WHO THE FUCK PUT MASH POTATOES ON MY DAMN CAR!" He yelled. Though no one was in hearing distance, besides us.

That's when he noticed all the other cars had mash potatoes on them.

"Did it rain mash potatoes?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the sky.

"Is he serious?" Bell asked.

"Mhmm." I said nodding.

"That's a damn shame." She said making me laugh.

The principal heard and started making his way towards us. I pointed up and we quickly flew up the wall out of sight. He turned the corner and kept heading down looking for us.

"Let's go inside and place the drinks so we can leave." I said.

"Leave?" She asked.

"Yup. Aro said we had to come to school. We did. But that does not mean I have to stay so I'm leaving and I'm not leaving you here so we are both leaving." I explained.

"Why won't you leave me here?" She asked.

"Because if I did you might kill the Cullens." I said evenly.

She narrowed her eyes at me for a second.

"Or you think I might go back by the singing god." She said.

"Did you seriously just call him the singing god? Yup we are both leaving." I said grabbing her hand and intwining our fingers.

"That's cool." She said.

**Jasper's POV**

There was no sign of Bella or Anthony during lunch. Maybe they went home.

"They left already. They dropped the mentos in the drinks about ten seconds ago. They are about to go off right about.." Then there was a bunch of small explosions. Loud enough for even the students to hear.

"This time they should get in trouble." Emmett said.

"I wouldn't be to sure Em." Edward said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"For some reason the cameras stopped working as they walked down the halls and the music class is not going to say anything." Alice said.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Nope. Plus if we tell we really aren't going to get Bella back." Edward said.

"It's not like she wants to come back in the first place." Rose mumbled.

"Anyway I was thinking we tell Esme and Carlisle what is going on and we go back to their place today. Yesterday really didn't go so well." Emmett said.

"And let them set us in fire? No way. They put a new definition to looks can kill." Rose said.

"They won't kill us, they might try, but they won't." Alice said.

"No we should wait a few days." I said.

Emmett and Rose agreed with me, the other two not so much. Oh well they need to pull those sticks out of their asses and need to learn that when you go to a place you are unwanted, YOU ARE FUCKING UNWANTED. I thought. Edward flinched at my thoughts and nodded.

"You're right." He sighed,"Give it a few days."

Alice narrowed her eyes at him before stomping away. Brat.

Edward snickered. At least he thought this was funny. After more classes and watching the teachers around like they were chickens with their heads cut off, we made our way home. We didn't need to stay and see what the teachers would do.

"How come I never thought of that? I am the prank master." Emmett cried.

"Not anymore." I said.

"Shut up Jasper! Come on Emmett I know what will make you feel all better." And with that she dragged him to their room.

I wonder if Alice would want to tonight. Then she walked passed, gave me a vicious glare, and went to our room.

"Hey Edward you want to go hunting?" I asked. I'm not getting any tonight.

"You might as well just hunt for the rest of the month." He snickered.

You serious? I asked

He just nodded.

No sex for the rest of the month, good fucking job Jasper. Edward just snickered. Asshole.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Yes this chapter was probably silly, but she was trying to cheer up her self-conscious mate. Anyway again,vote<strong> **for ME PLZ! Till** **nxt time.**


	10. Fun

**Here is your chapter. I know it might be a little crappy but I had a sudden writers block, but I was uploading all my other chapters today and I thought it wouldn't be fair to not update this one. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on LB<em>**

**_Jasper's POV_**

_You serious? I asked_

_He just nodded._

_No sex for the rest of the month, good fucking job Jasper. Edward just snickered. Asshole._

**Anthony's POV**

We made our way home after we let all the cold drinks explode so we could drop the car off, now Isabella is taking me to her secret place. Where the hell it is? I don't know, but she seemed excited about it so hey, what the hell?

When we finally stopped running we were standing under one of the many oak trees. After a while of sniffing the ground. Yes her nose was actually pressed to the damn ground like a dog. I didn't complain though because at that position all I had to do was get on my knees and...damn it now I have a hard on!

"Really Anthony?" She asked turning her head to the side to look at me.

"I can't help it, I was in my sexual prime when I was turned." I said.

"And I was a virgin." She said rolling her eye then continue to sniff the ground.

"Trust me I know. You never have to remind me of that." A very huge grin was on my face.

"Fucking pervert." She said.

She stop at one spot and sniffed it a few times before smiling.

"I found it." She said and started digging.

Like a damn dog. What is going on with us? She's a dog and I'm horny. I pouted.

"Bella." I whined.

She looked up at me and frowned.

"Seriously Tony?" She asked.

"I can't help it. As my mate you should help me." I said.

"Okay." With that I smiled.

My smile didn't last though, instead of my mate helping me how I had hoped she would, an image of Aro on his knees was suddenly forced into my mind. Yup my erection was gone. In fact I think my penis just shriveled up and died.

"Better?" She asked.

"I despise you." I said.

"Love you too babe." She said and she went back to her digging...that's not the only thing that came back.

Before I could comment she squealed and pulled out an old metal lunch box with a bunch of rust on it. She quickly filled the hole back, took my hand, and we ran home. After she took a shower, with the lunch box never leaving her side, she finally sat down and smiled at me.

"What's in the box?" I asked.

Instead of answering she just handed it to me. Smiling I opened it, then closed it again. I stared at her shocked.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" I asked.

"What do you think it is?" She smiled.

"What I think this is. Bella this is drugs!" I said.

"No shit sherlock. I told you I was high when I found you with that vampire." She said snickering.

"I thought you was joking!" I hissed.

"Nope." She said shaking her head.

"Are you crazy! Why do you have this? Throw it out!" I said.

"Did you know we can smoke this, not get sick, but get high?" She asked.

"I guess we could keep this. Do you have a lighter?" I asked dropping the box and started looking for one.

"Anthony did you forget we are pyro-kinetic?" She asked.

"I have a better idea." I said.

She looked at me waiting.

"Let's do what we would do if we were human and didn't care about where we smoked." I said.

"You mean like go smoke in the park?" She asked.

"No even better! At school!" I said.

"You want to get high at school?" She asked.

"Yes! Lets have another day like we had today!" I said.

"I guess that could be fun. It might be even more fun than when me, Angela, Ben, and Mike got high and went to the Chucky Cheese two or three towns over." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked.

"Huh? Nothing!" She said smiling innocently.

"What haven't you told me about your human life?" I asked smirking.

"A whole lot." She said then snapped her mouth closed.

"You've been drunk?" I asked casually.

"Only once." She responded without thinking and glared at me.

"You know I just might have to probe your brain some." I said.

"Trust me, what's in my mind will haunt you for the rest of your life." She smiled.

"Really? Now I have to pick at your brain." I said.

"You are so creepy. What you want to do now?" She asked.

"I want to fix your hair." I said shyly.

I know it might have sounded stupid or gay. But I like fixing my mates hair. Knowing she loves anything I do to it.

"Okay. I'll go get the stuff." She said.

Once everything was set up we walked to the shower. I let her pick out a shampoo and slowly started running it through her silky hair. At every stroke her natural hair color was coming back. It was a pretty red deep but not too deep.

After the shampoo and conditioner was all rinse out I plugged in the blow drier and she sat on my lap. I ran the brush through her hair slowly as the blow drier, which was set on low, slowly dried her hair. We didn't need to talk we enjoyed the silence. No words were needed for this.

After her hair was fully dried I just brushed it for a few minutes listening to her as she hummed softly. When I was satisfied that it was brushed enough I plugged in the flat iron and curling iron.

While they were heating I ran my fingers through her hair imagining it a light pink. Slowly but surely it started to turn that color. I picked up the flat iron and went row by row and flat iron her hair.

I wasn't a master at it, but her hair was very straight. Once everything was straight I rubbed in some of that Garnier Fructis hair oil that she loved. I thought it smelled nice.

Lastly I curled some of the hair that was at the very top of her hair and with my touch it turned a deep purple. I took the curled purple parts and put it in a bun with a twist tie. I did it on both sides her head so that it looked like she had little dog ears.

I gave her bangs by combing some of her hair to rest on side her face, that's all I knew how to do. I showed her a mirror when I was done. She just stared at it for a few minutes. Maybe she didn't like how I put it.

I didn't have time to voice my concerns because she threw herself into my arms and buried her face in my chest.

"I love it so much." She giggled smiling at me.

"Thank you." I said and pecked her on the nose.

"Can I fix your hair?" She asked.

"Sure, you don't have to worry about washing it. I washed it this morning." I said.

"Kay." She said.

She put the stuff I used in her hair away and came back with a brush, a comb, scissors, and hair gel.

"Here." She said placing two pillows on the ground. I sat on one while she kneeled on the other.

She slowly worked the brush in my hair. Her touch was soft and calming. All to soon she put the brush down and ran her fingers through my hair pulling it up. Probably spiking it. She lathered her hands with the gel and pulled my hair up again this time using the gel to hold it in place. She cut only a few strands away before she handed me the same mirror I gave her.

My hair was in a spiky Mohawk. She had changed the color so that it was now an icy blue with grey streaks going through it. Pretty cool and something I could actually work with.

"I love it babe." I said looking at her in the mirror. A beautiful smile graced her face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I smiled at her.

"But you know." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"We would both look so much better with sex hair." She said.

"You know you might be right. I'm going to ravish you Miss Swan."

"Then ravish me." She giggled.

**Edward's POV**

I winced when I saw Anthony and Bella enter the parking lot. Their hair was done up weirdly again only they both had only two different colors. Their clothes weren't as bad.

Bella had on black skinny jeans, black vans, and a purple 'I ❤Spongebob' shirt. All of it was tight fitting except for her shoes which looked a little big on her.

Anthony was dressed almost the same. His shirt on the other hand was grey and it had the words 'This Guy' written on it with a pair of black shades underneath the words. They looked at us and smiled. Though this smile looked a little weird on them.

They didn't look...all the way there in the head.

"What up Cullens." Anthony said.

"Nothing." Emmett said.

"No wonder Rose is always grumpy." Bella said.

I didn't understand but everyone in hearing distance obviously did. They all started laughing save for Emmett who look awestricken and Rose who glared.

"Did you just make a dirty joke?" He asked.

"Maybe. I'm too stoned to tell." She giggled.

"You're high." I hissed.

"Maybe." She giggled again.

"You look like that dude from Harry Potter!" Anthony exclaimed looking at me with huge eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Bella said widening her eyes.

"Abracadabra." He said pointing his finger at me.

"That's not going to work." I said.

"Hakuna Matata!" He said.

"That's the Lion King." I said.

"Uh shut-the-fuck-up-agus!" He yelled and walked away.

"Oh yeah like a boss." He said.

We turned to look at Bella who had her head cocked to the side looking at Anthony.

"What you looking at Baby Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Anthony's ass." She said shamelessly.

She took a picture of it and smiled.

"Hash tag (#) That Ass." She smiled, "Post."

"So uh can we come over today?" He asked quickly.

"Huh? Yeah sure whatever I have to catch up with Tony." She said.

"Looks like we got our permission." He smiled.

"They still might kill us." I groaned.

"We'll be fine..I hope." He said before bounding to his first period.

We all left after him, heading to our respected parts of the campus. As the day went on Anthony and Bella have been pulling pranks and jokes in the class rooms. It wast until we went to music class did I actually see for myself.

At first it was just a normal day in music class. You know after the teacher eyed Bella to make sure she wasn't going to attack him or anything. The smile she gave him when she walked him, made him want to piss his pants.

I could see them easily from where I was sitting. Bella was watching the teacher with a bored expression on her face while Anthony was fumbling with something on his phone. Suddenly he smiled and turned the volume all the way up on his phone and pressed play.

The whole classroom was going to hear whatever he had on, since he had no headphones plugged into the jack. Everything was quiet until a high pitched voice cried out...

"My anus is bleeding."

There was more silence. Everyone in the classroom had froze and looked around to see who had said that. Bella's eyes were big, almost like they were about to pop out her face. They went back to paying attention to the teacher.

"My anus is bleeding!"

There it was again. They didn't freeze this time, just looked to see where it came from. They actually had the audacity to look at us. Rose glared at them, and they turned around again. More silence, but everyone was tense.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY...MY ANUS IS BLEEDING!"

Bella couldn't hold it in anymore and she busted out laughing, Anthony right behind her. He drop his phone and the thing continued to play. You could see a cloud looking thing drowning in I guess was his anus blood.

"WWHHHHYYY?" The poor thing cried out. It stopped after that part.

"Isabella! Anthony! Principal's office now!" He shouted.

Anthony grabbed his phone and they both made their way out of class smiling. Bella took a picture of the teacher as she was walking out the classroom.

"Hash tag (#) Bitch." She said typing that on her phone. "Post."

"Well at least that's over." Mr. Smith said.

"I found it!" Emmett said suddenly.

There was silence then..

"My anus has an anus."

**Isabella's POV**

"Hello?"

"Hi Aro!" I said.

"Good evening my child."

"Guess what?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Anthony and I got suspended today!"

"What for?" He asked.

"Putting mash potatoes on the cars, making cold drinks explode in the hallways, and inappropriate behavior." I said.

"Phew is that all?" He said happy.

"Yup that's it!"

Anthony was looking at me like he couldn't believe this was how the conversation was playing out.

"Thank god I thought you had killed one of the Cullens." He said.

"You knew the Cullens were here!?" I I yelled.

"I-I just found out yesterday." He said.

"A-R-O." I said his name slowly.

"I love you Bells bye!"

"My father fears you. I don't know if I should feel ashamed or amused." Anthony said.

"Feel both." I said.

"Hello Bella Anthony." A voice said.

I turned around to see who that voice belonged to. When I saw that person I couldn't help it. I screamed.

"DEMETRI. HEIDI." I ran and gave them both a hug.

"What are you two doing here!" I asked.

"When Aro found out the Cullens were here he freaked and sent the two of us. You know you really scare him." He said.

"I know." I said puffing out my chest.

"You are my role model." Heidi said.

"We also found this. What is it?" He asked pulling out one of the little baggies that was in my lunch box.

Heidi took it and shoved it in her pocket.

"I use that later." She smiled.

"What was it?"he asked again.

I forgot how old this man was.

"Something that you should have dude, trust me just let it go." Anthony said.

"Whatever. So what's been going with the Cullens?" He asked.

"They are coming over today." I said.

"The hell! Wheat you are friends with them now?" Heidi asked.

"No, I hate them to the bottom of my heart. I didn't think it would matter because we were going to be back in Volterra by next weekend." I said.

"That's true. Did you find out who was building up the army?"

"Valkyrie and Dahien." Anthony said.

"Awe the twins? They are so hot though." Demetri said earning him a couple of punches from Heidi.

"Dumb ass." Anthony muttered.

"Coming from the man that sung about what his girl does to him in bed." Demetri said.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked.

"Peter called." He said.

"Peter? I haven't seen him in decades." Anthony said.

"Yeah, well he likes living the nomadic life." Demetri said.

There was a knock at the door. The Cullens. That was fast. School isn't that long when you're on the outside. I nodded to Heidi to open the door she smiled. This will be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup that's it for this story chapter. I hoped you liked the little lovey dovey bit in the beginning with Bella and Anthony! Review plz!<strong>


	11. Secrets to be Told

**This whole Chapter inoun Carlisle POV. If you want any of these sections in someone else's POV next chapter give me a review or PM me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on LB<strong>_

_There was a knock at the door. The Cullens. That was fast. School isn't that long when you're on the outside. I nodded_ _to Heidi to open the door she smiled._ _This will be fun._

**Carlisle POV**

I stood gaping at the woman who opened the door. Heidi. What was she doing here? Was my daughter in trouble? Did they do something?

"Hello Heidi." I said evenly.

"Well if it isn't the vampire Brady bunch. What do you want?" She deadpanned.

"I came here to visit my daughter." I said smiling.

"The only people here besides me are my mate, brother, and sister. You must be mistaken." She said.

Brother? Sister? No that was not true.

"Isabella Swan, is she here?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, what do you want with my sister?" She asked.

"To talk." Rosalie hissed.

"Oh look it's Rosabitch." She isaid.

There was laughter from inside the house. Obviously everyone was listening in to this conversation.

"Look you slut we just want to talk to Bella." Alice hissed. Alice what was happening to my kids?

"Me a slut? At least I stay faithful to my mate, while you fucked you're own brother. Another Cleopatra in the making." She smiled.

Everyone whipped their heads to the side. Alice did what? She had froze and was looking at Edward who had a look of fear on his face.

"Don't forget she also did him while Edward and Bella was still engaged." Anthony called.

"A-Alice?" Jasper asked.

"How did you know?" Alice asked.

"Actually...we didn't. It was a shot in the dark and we hit the mark." Heidi smirked.

"We should go." I said.

"No," Isabella said coming in front of us, "now would be a perfect time for us to talk." She smiled and ushered us in.

We sat there awkwardly as she jumped into Demetri's lap, and Heidi jumped into Anthony's. She snuggled into Demetri's arms and smiled.

"So what can we do for you?" She asked smiling.

My family just glared at her minus Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and myself. Why were the mad? They did this to themselves.

"They look mad." Anthony snickered.

"I wonder why." Demetri snickered back.

"You're ruining our family." Alice hissed.

"Really? Did I ruin your family when you fucked Edward. Did I ruin your family when Edward cheated with Tanya? Did I ruin your family when I said fuck off." She said.

When did she say the last part? I don't remember that.

"When did you say-?" Emmett began to say but Bella interrupted him.

"Fuck off."

Heidi laughed at her. Really they found this to be funny?

"I think you ruined my life when you said that." Emmett teased.

They laughed at him. Well more of with him. I don't understand how was this funny to them? He said his life was ruined. He was joking though.

"His life isn't exactly ruined." Anthony said looking at me.

"I kinda knew that, it's just." I paused.

"It's just that you never got used to these modern days. I had time to get used to it. Though it really doesn't matter I'm a 19 year old boy with a girlfriend. I'm supposed to not care what the world thinks." He smirked.

"Why is that there is a lot if young people as vampires? I mean Daddy is only six years older than me." She huffed.

Daddy? Daddy? Who is this daddy person. I know that I'm 23 and she's 18 so that's only five. Who is her dad?

"Yeah, well my dad is afraid of you." Anthony said.

"He fears, loves, and respect her." Demetri said.

"That's good." Bella smiled.

"Uh Hello did you forget about us?" Esme asked.

"Unfortunately no. So what do you want?" Anthony asked.

"We would like to talk to Bella alone." She said.

"No." Anthony said.

"Can't she decide for herself?" I asked.

"1. I would have said no. 2. Anthony is my mate and if going off to talk to you alone makes him uncomfortable then no. And 3. He is the coven leader so you will show him respect." Bella said.

"It would only be for a few minutes."

"Esme how long did you know that Alice was cheating on Jasper?" Bella asked annoyed.

Esme flinched and put her head down.

"You knew that I knew about that. You wanted me to go and talk to you so you could tell me not to tell the family." She said.

"Esme? How could you? I thought you was supposed to be our mother?" Emmett asked.

"I am and I was protecting my daughter." She said.

"I love putting people on blast." Demetri said.

"You don't even know if what you say is true do you?" Rose asked.

"Nope, we watch then we talk. We see how people react then we confirm." Heidi said.

"Whenever someone needs information they usually come to us."

"So Esme, Alice, and Edward you three gots some explaining to do." Anthony said wagging his eyebrows at them.

"I fell in love with Edward and I told Esme." Alice said.

"What about Jasper? He's your mate." I said.

"It's inhumane to mate." Esme said.

"Really now? Because the last time I check we weren't fucking human." Bella said.

"You watch your mouth!" Esme yelled.

Suddenly Esme was thrown threw the glass door, but no one had moved.

"You better watch who you're talking to." Bella said.

"If it wasn't because I respect my fathers wishes you would be dead right now." She said.

"Your father must be pretty high up." I said.

"He is." Demetri smirked.

"Don't." Heidi snapped at him.

"Now Esme you say it's inhumane to mate. What about Carlisle? He is your mate." Demetri asked.

"It was against my will." She said.

"Really now? That's the worst kind of bullshit." Jasper said.

"It's kind of true though. I didn't want to be mated to Rose but I am now. And I can't do shit about it." Emmett said.

Rose flinched.

"I know what he means. I mean I know I am mated to him it's just that I feel that it's wrong." She whispered.

"Because it's forged." Bella hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves and I can see that their mating bond is forged. They aren't truly mated." She explained.

"Who would do something like that?" I asked.

Anthony silently pointed to Esme.

She looked freaked out. What was going on? How could I have not seen this before?

"Damn Esme you've been busy huh?" Bella asked.

"That wasn't a shot in the dark you already knew that." I said.

"We know a lot of stuff." Bella giggled.

"Was she high earlier?" Heidi asked Anthony narrowing her eyes at him.

He opened his mouth, then closed.

"So how's my dad?" He asked.

"You let my baby sister get high." He stood making Bella tumble out of his arms, Heidi caught her and put her on her lap. Which looked kind of weird.

"Yeah just like I didn't tell Heidi what happened that Fourth of July." He said cheekily.

"What happened on Fourth of July?" Heidi asks.

"At least I didn't tell Bella what happened during Mardi Gras." He shot back.

The girls looked at each other before looking at the men.

"Two?" Bella asked.

"Maybe three." Heidi said.

The boys had horror sketched all over their face. What did the numbers mean?

"Please." They pleaded.

"Three months no sex." They said.

They looked like they were about to faint. Sex? They were worked up about that. Though I never get it from Esme, so that probably why I don't care. She hates it, says it vulgar.

"I could break it." Bella said looking at Rosé and Emmett.

"What?" They asked.

"I can break the fake mating bond." She said.

"Only the person that made or can break it." Esme said.

"Do make me slap you again." Bella said.

"How?" Rose asked.

Bella got up, with Heidi following her, and walked to where the two was sitting. She raised her index and ring fingers on both hands and touched their foreheads. A light blue color came and after a few more minutes slowly went away. Rose and Emmett smiled at each other.

"So much better." Rose whispered.

"Can you do that for me too?" Jasper asked.

"And me." I said.

Bella looked at us and flinched what was the problem.

"Um I don't know how to break a real mating bond." She said.

"Wait so they are truly mated?" Rose asked.

"Yes." She said.

"But how could they cheat on them?" She asked.

"I don't know. We know a lot of stuff but not everything." Anthony said.

"Can I stay here tonight?"Emmett asked.

"The fuck, why?" Demetri asked.

"I don't want to be with them." He said.

"There is a very big forest out that way." Demetri snorted.

"Why are you here?"Emmett asked.

"Anthony's father sent me after he found out the Cullens lived here." He smirked.

"But what?" I asked.

"Aro?" Alice whispered.

"I call him dad." Anthony said.

"And your father would be Cauis?" I asked Bella wishing I was wrong.

"I call him Daddy." She smiled.

"We..we should leave right now." Alice said.

"Why the fun really just got started."Anthony smiled.

"More of your siblings are here." Edward whispered as four pairs of footsteps were heard.

"Aro must have sent them since you didn't call him about Demetri and me being here." Heidi said.

"Don't care, let him suffer." Bella said with an evil smile on her face.

What was wrong with my family. Am I in the Twilight Zone? My wife/mate is a manipulative bitch. My oldest daughter was mated against her will, Alice is crazy, Edward is also crazy, Emmett was taking it all in stride, and Jasper oh he looked like he was about to go into Major mode.

The door opened and the four people walked in all glaring at us.

"Janey!" Anthony yelled pulling her into a hug.

"Alec!" Heidi smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Chelsea." Demetri smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Fluffy!" Bella smiled as the giant that was Felix pulled her into a hug.

If there was any word that would describe Felix, Fluffy defiantly was not it.


	12. Rosabitch and Jane the Witch

**Here is your chapter! Sorry it took so long but I got a D on my interim and well I wanted to stay away from electronics for a while so that I could actually study and not get yelled at. Anyway here it is! Hope it's good. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on LB<em>**

_Fluffy!" Bella smiled as the giant that was Felix pulled her into a hug._

_If there was any word_ _that would describe Felix_, _Fluffy defiantly was not it._

**Now**

**Isabella's POV**

I curled into my Fluffy brother and smiled. Out of all my brothers he would be my favorite. Demetri and Alec at second then Afton. Fluffy was my favorite because he likes giving me piggy back rides. Yup, that's it, he won my affection because of a piggy back ride. I am just that childish.

"You work for the Volturi? That's how you know a vampire has hit rock bottom." Edward said before he was on the floor screaming.

Jane.

Rosalie smiled at my little older sister. Older sister that is little? Anyway she was older than me and short. Anthony nudged me and nodded at the pair.

_What? _I asked in my head.

He just looked at me like I was stupid and nodded towards them again.

_? They already know each others name._ I said

He looked at me and shook his head. What? I turned back to the pair when I saw two thin red lines between them that I hadn't seen before connect. Oh shit. My mouth dropped open just then looking at them.

"You can stop now Jane." Rose said.

She did and smiled.

"What's wrong sis?" Alec asked gently closing my mouth.

"J-Jane.." I tried to say.

"What about Jane?" He asked glancing back at his twin.

"Anthony, has your mate finally lost her mind?" Demetri asked laughing.

"Ant?"

"Anthony?" He asked waving his hand in front of him. He just stood there not moving at all.

"Are they broken?"Alec asked.

That got him a slap on the back of his head by Hiedi.

"They are not objects you dunderhead." She hissed. "But, what is wrong with them?" She said coming closer studying out faces then turning to see what we were looking at.

"Rosabitch and Jane?" She asked confused.

She just stood there trying to figure out the puzzle. It wasn't that hard girl! What would be the only reason we would look like this? I hope all the time you have spent with Demetri hasn't killed all your brain cells.

"HOLY SHIT!" She shouted finally understanding.

"What's wrong?" Demetri asked.

"I must be spending way too much time with you that I didn't see this first." She said looking between the pair.

"What do you see sister?" Alec asked.

"It's simple Rosabitch and Jane the witch have mated." Felix said calmly.

There was silence nobody was moving. They all looked like statues, come to think of it, I was a statue this entire damn time. I slowly started moving my body. Yup, never going this stiff again. Anthony groaned beside me. He must have had the same thought.

"Some lesbian action huh?" Jasper of all people asked.

"Lesbi-honest I am invited to this right?" Emmett asked.

Rose glared at them.

"Two vaginas one dildo." Jasper said.

"Jane + Rose= fun. Jane and Rose+ Emmett= extreme fun." Emmett said.

"The death of Emmett + the death of Jasper = the death of all headaches." Jane said rolling her eyes.

They pouted at her, dumbasses.

"Idiots." Rose said glaring at them.

"My ex-girlfriend is a lesbian, I don't rather to be offended or turned on."

"Your going to shut the hell up Emmett." Carlisle said finally losing his cool.

"Edward you will apologize to them about the remark you made earlier." Carlisle said looking at his bronzed hair son.

"Why? It's true? You hit the bottom when you join the Volturi." He said.

"Really? Because this house is in my mates name along with a bunch of other houses. We have more than thirty thousand a piece in the bank. We have at least thirteen trucks ten cars and eight motorbikes. All of that is ours, and if we wanted to we could leave the Volturi and never have to go back.

"We aren't forced we just wanted to. We both decided to go there because we wanted to learn more about the vampire world. They had the most knowledge and aren't spoiled brats like you. I used to think you were the smartest person in the world, but now I think your just funking retarded." I said.

"Funking?" Alec asked.

"Shut up." I said.

"You got all that just because you work for them? Or are you doing some extra curricular activities?" Edward asked smirking.

"No, because unlike you I will stay faithful to my mate, while you on the other hand is just a man whore. I want all of you out my house now except Rosabitch, Jane isn't going to let her leave. Emmett you should go too because if Edward does anything out of hand, rip him apart and bring him here, that is a Volturi order, do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes." He said mock bowing.

"Good now leave my presence." They were all gone. The only thing that alerted me to their movements was the light switch of the air.

"Thank god." I said falling into Fluffy who was sitting down on my couch."

"You work hard Princess of the Light." Jane said mockingly.

"As do you Princess of the Dark." I chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked us.

"Nothing. Jane and I became friends and people didn't know why. We were exact opposites. I always had my dark hair and eyes but dressed in light colors. Jane had light hair and eyes but dressed in dark colors. She was mean I was nice. I am like day she is like night. She is dark I am light." I shrugged.

"She's into men, she's into women." Alec said earning a slap from Demtri.

"You better cut it out before I call Britney. Anthony and I are already on sex hiatus don't make me get you on it too." He said.

"Why? You told them what y'all did when they went shopping thirty years ago?" He asked confused.

What the hell happened thirty years ago?

"Alright fess up what the hell have y'all been doing while we go out!?" Heidi yelled.

"I want the truth now." I said.

"Okay well the very thing we did and didn't want to tell you was when we decided to see if those lace underwear y'all wear is really durable. So we got a stick, some fireworks, a monkey and..."

**Carlisle's POV**

What the hell was I going to do. My entire family has been being held together by multiple lies and I don't even know the half of it.

"Why did they have to do this? We were all fine the way we were." Alice mopped.

"Alice dear?" Jasper asked nicely.

"Yeah." She asked.

"Shut up now before I give into the Major and let him tear your cheating ass apart." He growled.

"Yes Jas." She said quietly.

Even if she didn't want him, he was still her alpha and she had to listen to him, to a degree. Now what about Edward and Esme? They are like high school bullies, picking on people that don't have what they have, yet hating the ones that do.

"We are not spoiled children Father." Edward said.

"Then stop acting like one dammit! Do you not see how childish you, Esme, and Alice are being! Edward you used to preach to Bella about staying a virgin, but you fucked Alice like she was a common whore. And Alice I'm sorry but that is how I see you now." I growled out.

Edward looked shocked, Alice was sad, and Esme was pissed.

"Carlisle do not talk to them like that! They are only children." She said.

"Edward is over one hundred years old! He is not a child. Dear God Esme he is older than you!" I said.

"I am not a whore." Alice said.

"You're right, whores do what they do because they need money, you on the other hand, just wanted to fuck your own brother." Emmett said.

"Edward loves me! Tell them Edward!" Alice cried out.

"What? I-I never said that." He stuttered out.

"Yes you did!" She said.

"I said I loved what you did for me!" He shouted.

"Man whore." Emmett mumbled.

"Edward I thought you loved your sister!" Esme said.

"I do. Just not the way she wants me to." Edward said.

**_Slap!_**

"I can not believe you Edward! You were going to be a prince!" Esme said.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

Edward seemed to be going through their minds. What ever he found made him take a few steps away from them. He shook his head scared.

"You're both fucking stupid." He whispered.

"Watch your mouth." Esme said.

"Give me a mirror then!" He said.

"You was destine for greatness." She said.

"Edward please come with us! You could have Bella and I can take Anthony! We shall live together as the Princes and Princesses of Volturi with Esme and her mate as King and Queen." Alice said smiling.

"You two are destine to die." Edward whispered.

"Stop with the damn whispering and be a man! Come with us now Edward." Alice said.

"Go to HELL Alice. I am not stupid enough to pitch a fight against the Volturi. I will not lose my head for your foolishness." He yelled.

"Fine! Be that way! I hate that I had to sleep with you anyway! It was disgusting!"

"Is that what you tell all the men you slept with Alice? Well it's a good thing you aren't human then because if you was I would have told you to put a bunch of sand in your crotch so all those crabs could feel at home! GTF!" He said before going upstairs to his room.

"Edward 1, Alice 0." Emmett snickered.

"Would you like to be Prince Emmett?" Esme asked. "Go Alice." She said pushing Alice towards him.

"No, I'm good." He said looking like he was going to throw up.

"Whatever, lets go Alice." Esme said grabbing Alice's arm and running.

We ran after them, but obviously they knew how to evade us, every few seconds their scents would disappear then appear again until it was gone completely.

What the hell were we going to do now?

"Head back to Bella's house." Edward said.

"What if they don't want us there?" Emmett asked.

"Their territory is trying to be taken over, I'm pretty sure we will be welcomed." He said walking in the direction of the house.

He was right...unfortunately. A few minutes later we are in front their house, from what it sounded like, they were singing..

Why were they singing, more importantly what were they singing?

As we got closer the words became louder and it brought a smile to my face. Not because it was nice but it was funny as heck.

All they were saying was..

"Rosabitch and Jane the Witch."

"Rosabitch and Jane the Witch."

"Rosabitch and Jane the Witch."

"The meanest girls in the world!"

* * *

><p><strong>Theres your chapter, next time it shouldn't be that long if so, please bear with me. :) R&amp;R!<strong>


	13. Family Plans

**Here is your chapter please enjoy to your fullest extent!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony's POV<strong>

They sat there quietly twitching every few seconds from the stares that they were getting. Though they should be afraid, when the girls are mad, the best thing for anyone is to just sit there. No one and I really mean no one will get away without getting a few scars from them. Someone was going to have to break the silence though with two lunatics on the run, people were in danger.

"How could you let those two idiots escape?" I finally asked.

"They were too fast for us to keep up with. We think that they had _been_ planning to escape and the only way for them to lose us was to go separate ways and meet up later. We would be on the same path as one of them only for the other to suddenly appear. We tried to keep up, but after a while everything was just blurring together." Edward said.

"That's not a good enough excuse. Now because of your negligence we have to find those two and detain them." I said.

"There is also a chance that they have some type of help, or maybe they are the help. It seems like there is a much bigger picture that we are missing." Alec said.

"There is also a chance that the ones here are too apart of it and are just distracting us." Jane said back.

"And what do we do if they are?" He asked.

"We could torture them until they tell us the truth about everything." She said.

"You don't have to do that. We can tell you all that we know which really isn't that much to begin with. When you exposed my soon to be ex-wife about all that she had done, it was the first time that I had heard about it." Jasper said.

They may all be telling the truth about everything, but how were we to know for sure. We don't have a lead on where they could be headed what so ever.

"We should narrow down all the places that they would go and all the ones that they would avoid at all cost." Edward said.

"We can't be very accurate though. The one place that they would go could be the place that they shouldn't be." I said.

"The only place besides here would be Italy, they aren't dumb, or more so, smart enough to go there." Bella said.

"What about Chelsea?" Felix asked.

"Chelsea?" Edward asked.

"She might be quiet, but she is the one that comes up with the battle plans. If we leave it up to Bella or Anthony half the squad would be dressed in black with make-up on their faces."

"Cameo was cool the first time we had tried it out, thank you very much. The others seemed to enjoy it quite a lot." I said.

"No matter how true that was, it was idiotic and a real waste of time." Felix said.

"You are just mad that you weren't able to come with us. The other didn't mind that they had to wait at all." I said.

"If this conversation continues I swear that I will castrate the both of you. We don't have time to play." Bella said glaring at me.

"Sorry." We said.

"Now, Felix is right we need to consult Chelsea on the matter. If anyone can come up with something it would be her." Bella said.

"Who's going to call her?" Edward asked.

"I'll get her." Jane said walking upstairs.

"Wait she is upstairs right now?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, don't you remember she walked in when Jane and the others arrived, she went upstairs because she really doesn't like the three of you?" I asked pointing at Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"I think you are a bit conceited, Carlisle is an idiot, and Edward has an ego the size of the world and think he was Gods Angel that got turned into Demon." She said as she walked down the staircase.

"I know that you have heard what we saying earlier, what do you think we should do?" Bella asked

"Well I think the best thing for us to do will be to form some sort of defense to be able to protect us and the castle." She said.

"We need to change more vampires; I know the perfect one to start with. His name is Tremaine Neverson." Bella said standing up with a too big of a smile on her face.

"Sit your ass back down, and stay away from that boy." I told her as she pouted.

"I think he would be a good part of the army." Rose said.

"Why I don't see anything too special about him." Edward said.

"Finally we agree on something." I said.

"You just don't want my dream to come true." Bella said.

"And what dream would be that little sister?" Felix asked.

"Vampire male strippers of course." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think we should call Aro and have a stripper room put into the Castle." Jane said.

"I will smack each and every one of you if you don't focus, we can pick out styles of the room after we come up with a plan. I don't want this room to look stupid because of your half thought plans." Chelsea said.

You have got to be kidding me. Even she is in with this? What the hell was wrong with these girls? I mean it's not like I am going around saying we should change hot human girls so we could have female strippers in the castle. That thought though…maybe we should. Having strippers might actually be a good thing. I think I am starting to like this idea more and more.

Edward slapped his hand on his forehead, "I can see how you two get along so well. What is with y'all obsession with strippers?" He asked.

"Well we were changed right before we were old enough to actually go to a stripper club." I said.

"Yeah! I always wanted to see a man in a G-string but Anthony refuses to put on the one I bought for him." Bella said.

"I been burned that thing babe." I said.

"Oh, I know that's why I bought another one, it's in my top drawer right now. " She said smirking.

"When I find it, I will burn it." I said.

"Just because you can make yourself sound like that man from the movie Taken, doesn't mean that I am going to be afraid of you." Bella said.

"Can we_ please_ get back to the subject at hand?" Demetri asked.

"Sure." I said feeling bad that we actually strayed from something so important.

"Good, now how many strippers do you think we should be talking about?" He asked looking like a kid on Christmas day that just got the puppy they had been asked for.

"Are you serious?" Carlisle asked confused.

"We really should be coming up with a way to get more vampires on our side." Jasper said.

"That? Oh we already figured that out." Bella said.

"What when?" I asked.

"While you'll was talking just now." She said.

"Well can you please enlighten us then?" I asked.

"Easy, the Volturi Ball will be coming up in a few days, at that time any vampires that are willing will join our army, and in exchange we will let them break one rule with no penalty. And like every vampire that we let do this, they will most likely just hunt in Volterra. That way it pisses us off and they know we can't do anything about it." Bella said.

Our jaws dropped as Chelsea nodded at what Bella said. Really if those two wanted to rule the whole world no one would be able to stop them. That thought just makes me happy for some reason. Oh how I love my evil little mate.

"And what if they choose to expose our kind?" Edward asked.

"Only one person did, but I just wiped their memory so they wouldn't remember anything." I said.

"You can wipe a person's memory clean?" Carlisle asked, like he was just ready to jump up and dissect us.

"Yes, comes in handy if we really had to do something drastic. We had to wipe a whole plane full of people memories because we got too rough when renewing our membership on the mile high club." I said.

"Stop talking about our sex life." Bella snapped at me.

"I can't help it, I love getting a rise out of you." I said.

"Are you two actually in love with each other?" Jasper asked.

"Of course we are. What would give you an idea like that?" Bella asked.

"Well you two don't actually show it." He said.

"Oh, well I don't care too much for PDA. It really makes me nauseous, when I was with Edward I thought I was going to puke with the amount of times he told me he loved me. I don't know if you noticed but I had no emotion when I said it back [J]." Bella said.

"I noticed." Emmett snickered.

"What should we do now?" Carlisle asked.

"You can leave and never come back." Jane said.

"What?" He asked confused on her attitude.

"Just because we need your help doesn't actually mean that we want you here what so ever." She said.

"Wouldn't sticking together be the best thing for us?" I asked.

"Yes, but I really don't like them." Jane said.

"Too bad, you have to put up with them. Bella you need to call Aro and alert him of what is going on." Chelsea said smirking.

"Of course, my dearest sister." My mate said smirking back.

Evil, the both of them.

_Ring….ring…..ring..._

"Hello Darling." Aro said happily.

"I am not happy Aro." She said.

"Oh god, please don't be mad, if you want you can go ahead and kill the Cullens I don't like them that much anymore." He whimpered.

"That's not the problem." She said handing the phone to Carlisle.

"Hello Aro." He said.

"Ah Carlisle old friend how are you?" Aro asked.

"Old friend my ass." Jasper snickered.

"Not good Aro, my mate and Alice have run off together. They seem to be trying to overtake the Castle." He said.

"By castle you mean _mine?"_ He asked.

"Yes, they want to take over the vampire and the human world." He said.

"This is not good at all. I take it you are informing me because you have made a plan and wish that I am aware?" He asked.

Carlisle handed the phone back to Bella who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we have already created a plan. We are going to address the vampire world at the ball. We want all those that want to fight to fight with us." She said.

"Of course, I give you and Chelsea full reign over this. I also want the rest of the guard to stay with you until the mission is complete." He said before hanging up.

"Wuss." We all said after she he hung up.

"Why is he like that?" Edward asked.

"My father fears nothing fore he knows that nothing will be able to get him. When Bella came into his world and decided that she would not be the one to listen to all his demands he was intrigued, when she became the one person that couldn't be defeated he became a wuss." I said

"Anyway guys, Anthony and I have been suspended from school for a day." Bella said.

"When will you serve it?" Jane asked.

"Technically we served it six hours ago." Bella said smiling.

Looking at the date on my phone she was correct. School ended six hours ago. Oh yeah I feel like we are going to have a good day tomorrow. I smirked.

"You guys are so coming to school with us tomorrow and I am not taking no for an answer." Bella said smirking.

Oh yeah tomorrow is going to be awesome, and by the looks the Cullens were giving us, they are going to regret going to school.

**Mr. Smith's POV **

I woke up with a smile on my face. Yesterday the new students weren't there and class ran smoothly like it should. But, today they will be back again. I hope that they have settled down. Really why do students feel the need to harass us teachers? It's not like we want to be at school any more than they want to be. I sighed as I pulled into the lot; maybe I should have just called in sick so that I could have one more day to prepare for them.

Or maybe they will decide to just not attend my class. Yes they will skip school like the little delinquents they are. Please God help me keep them away from school. I don't want them here what so ever. My morning was great and in the afternoon I had pep in my step. After the tardy bell had rung for the class they were supposed to be in and they weren't here I was ecstatic.

That was until I opened the door five minutes later. Behind the door stood the two with even more people behind them. Who were they?

"Good afternoon Mr. Smith." Anthony said as he handed me his tardy not and took his eat.

"Hi-ya Mr. Smith, I'm back, and I brought my siblings with me." Isabella said smiling.

I think I was about to faint, no wait I did faint.

"Mr. Smith is you okay?" Edward Cullen asked.

"Yes, Edward I am fine, thank you." I said getting up.

"That's good; I still need to introduce you to my family." Isabella said.

"These are my sisters Heidi, Chelsea, Jane and her twin brother Alec, don't get on their bad side, or they might actually kill you." She giggled. Why do I feel that she is being completely serious?

"These are Anthony's brothers Felix and Demetri. If you mess with any of us they will beat you to pulp." She said.

"They would be less than a pulp if they messed with you Belly." The one named Felix said patting her on the head.

"As the youngest we are very protective of her." Demetri said glaring at me.

I almost pissed my pants at that. This one girl can cause so much trouble, and she won't get in any trouble for it.

"Okay um, please take your seats wherever you like." I said.

They nodded at me all heading to where the two usually sat, except for the one names Jane, she went over to Rosalie and grabbed her hand. She then pulled her over to where her family was, pushed her into a seat and promptly sat in her lap. What…the…hell?

"You have a problem with my girlfriend sitting in my lap?" Rosalie snarled at me, as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Oh no, now she has _her_ on her side. She must be creating an army against me.

"Don't worry the army isn't for you." Edward said before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smiled.

No…no…no...Just no. I might have to take an early retirement.

"What did we miss yesterday?" Anthony asked with a lazy smile on his face.

"Well-." I started but then he cut me off.

"Sorry don't care anymore." He said.

"How the _hell_ does music class help humans in the real world?" The one named Heidi asked.

"It's just here for students to appreciate." I said.

"But isn't this supposed to be a learning environment?" She asked.

"Yes, well after learning so much we want to give students a type of relief."

"Isn't that what orgasms are for?" Felix asked.

"Umm well that's just..." I stuttered.

"This conversation is really inappropriate." I finally got out.

"No I think it is really appropriate. Music sends little vibes all over the body, and certain music can turn a person on." Demetri said.

"I wonder if some music can get us high." The one named Alex or Alec said.

"Possibly." Isabella said shrugging.

Dear lord, we did you make these kids the way they are? Did I do something in the past life, and now these kids have been sent here to torture me?

"I hope you aren't being so conceited to think we are here top just torture you." Anthony said smirking.

"No I just want to know why you are acting this way." I said.

"To tell you the truth I was and still am a straight 'A' student." Bella said.

"As well as the rest of us. We only attend here because we don't want to go to college yet." Felix said.

"I am fluent in three different languages not including English, and am currently learning another." Anthony said.

"We are smart-"Isabella started to say before Demetri cut in.

"And rich-." Who, was then cut off by Heidi.

"And beautiful-"She said.

"And above all we know our way around certain things, but, don't worry; we won't be here that much longer. In a few days we will be returning to Italy." She said

"Thank god." I whispered, though I kind of felt about calling them delinquents.

"My dad is afraid of you so he might extend this stay a bit longer." Anthony said.

"True." She said.

She…has his father…afraid of her? How does one girl accomplish that? Who and what is she that she can be like this.

"Why is he afraid of you?" I asked.

"Well he is afraid of how smart I am. I mean if you haven't noticed this class period is almost over and you haven't even started teaching, you've barely even taken rolled." She said smiling.

I looked at the clock and saw that we had less than two minutes left, though the rest of the class seemed happy about that. Did they enjoy me being humiliated like this? Sadist the lot of them.

Before I could say anything the bell rung and the class was out the door, save for the new kids and their family along with Rosalie.

"Oh here is a fun fact about me I am known as the Princess of Nightmares." Isabella said smiling.

"And I am Prince Sadism." Anthony said taking her hand and walking out the door with the rest of their family.

That could have gone a lot worst. Thank you, God.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah…that just happened. I don't know what it was but it's here and I am not ashamed of it! Okay maybe a little…. So yeah….REVIEW, FAVE, AND FOLLOW<strong>


	14. What Happened 10

**So a long time ago, I updated. Here is another update...that is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's POV<strong>

"Jane is you serious?" Carlisle asked into the receiver.

"Yes, I am completely serious, now come help us." I growled at him.

"Why can't you ask Bella?" He asked.

"Because, if they were to see her they would arrest her as well. We need an adult to help us, and you are the only one that we could think of." I huffed.

"Okay, can you start from the beginning? What happened? I thought everyone was coming over to discuss battle plans?" Carlisle asked.

"Well we were, but that just sounded too boring." I said.

"Okay Jane, how about this, you tell me what happened, and I will come bail you out, but you have to promise that we can go over battle plans." He said.

"Okay fine," I sighed, "It all started this morning…"

**Flashback**

"So Bella is there a car in your garage that can fit all of us?" Demetri asked.

"I doubt it; we might just have to take separate cars." She said.

"Or…" Felix started.

"Or what?" She asked.

"Well on our way over here, I just so happen to see a car that could almost fit all of us. There are five seats the mates could just double up in the back." He said.

"Really? And please tell me where this car is?" She asked.

"In someone's driveway." He said with a 'duh' in his voice.

"I should have known." She said shaking her head.

"Oh. Come on Bella, where is the girl who got high and saved a boy from getting killed? The girl who changed a whole group of bears into vampires. The girl who got drunk at that party and didn't show she was a vampire even after her twelfth bottle of patron?" I asked her.

"What party is she talking about?" Anthony asked her.

"You don't need to worry your pretty little head about this." Jane said.

"Oh I think I do." He said.

"Anthony, you really don't, I mean come on we were at the same party." I said.

"Oh the one that I licked –"

"Yes."

"Then touched -"

"Yes."

"And ate -"

"Can we just drop it?" I asked.

"I think that would be for the best." He whispered.

"Do I even want to know?" Felix asked.

"No." We said at the same time.

"So, can we Bella? I mean we should make this the best day ever." Jane said.

"Jane every time you said that, I have either ended up injured or pissed off, or in jail." I mumbled.

"Then let this be the last time." She said.

"You said that last time." I said.

"No I didn't you are imagining those words in my mouth." She said

"Fine, but Jane this is the last time, and I mean it." I said.

"Yes!" Felix cheered.

"Okay I can lead the way." Demetri said.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Okay let me get this straight, you stole a car?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, does that really surprise you though; now keep up." I snickered.

"Jane, please be serious and tell me what happened after that."

"Okay, we found the truck, Alec hotwired it and we let him drive it. It only seemed fair since he was the one that got the truck to work in the first place."

**_Flashback_**

**Jane's POV**

I was sitting next to my brother in the passenger seat, by myself of course, my mate was already at school. Stupid Cullens, her last name is getting changed to Volturi, rather she wants it to or now.

"Uh, Alec, where are you going?" Anthony asked from the back seat.

"To school, we aren't ditching on our first day." He said.

"Then you do know that we passed up the school a while ago right?" He asked.

"Well it's not like I know where the school is in the first place." He said with a shrug.

"Then why the hell are you driving?" Bella asked.

"I thought someone was going to show me where the hell it was." He shrieked.

"Damn it, we have to go back, with how fast you were going we should still make it in time." Bella said.

"Does it really matter if we make it there on time I mean, we done already stole a car!" Heidi said.

"That's true." She muttered.

"What did sign say, we just passed?" Felix asked.

"I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"Bella do you know what is back here?" Demetri asked.

"I don't actually; when I was human I never really…went this far back. No wait...there used to be a forest.

"So just a bunch of nothing?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"That can not be right." Anthony said.

"What do you mean?" Bella said.

"I used to go back woods hunting with my dad back here. He used to tell me to be careful because of the river." He said.

"What river?" Felix asked.

"That river." Alec said pressing quickly on the breaks, too bad it did nothing to stop the car.

"Oh Fu -"

The truck crashes into the river heading straight to the bottom. We quickly got out and started swimming towards the surface. It wasn't like we could drown, but this water smelled badly of fish pee.

"Great we are wet and crashed the car." Bella said throwing her hands up.

"At least the evidence is gone." Felix cackled evilly.

"Idiot." Bella said.

"It's okay, I forgive you." He said patting her head.

"Drown!" She said pushing his head under.

"I'm a vampire I can't." He laughed.

"Then drink the fish pee water!" She said opening his mouth and pushing him under again.

After a few mouthfuls he jumped out of the water and on side the river. He was hitting his stomach trying to get the water out of him.

"Anthony, why didn't you stop your crazy mate?" He asked throwing up the water.

"Does it look like I want to drink fish pee?" He asked getting out the water then helping Bella out.

Once we were out we basically just stared at each other trying to figure out what to do next. Finally Bella sighed.

"Come on, let's head to my house and get changed. We are just going to be late to school. Alec, you are so not driving this time." She said.

"Wasn't my fault there wasn't a steel rod separating the water and the road." He said.

"I'm pretty sure that, that sign we had passed had something to do with it. If we weren't moving so fast I'm sure we would have seen it!" I said.

"True." He mumbled.

"It's all in the past now, let's go so we can get out of these wet clothes." Felix said.

"Do we have to leave already?" Demetri asked still in the water with Heidi and Chelsea.

"How can y'all stand the smell?" I asked.

"We're not breathing!" Chelsea said.

"Breathing is boring." Heidi said.

"Shut up Sherlock!" Bella said.

"Fuck you, Watson!" She said back.

"I wished Sherlock had." Bella said with a sigh.

"Gay porn all hours of the day." Anthony said pointing at Bella.

"That is not true, and I'm hurt that you would even say that. Apologize." Bella said.

"And if I don't?" He asked.

"I think you should make him drink fish pee." Felix said.

"You wouldn't." Anthony said.

"I would, apologize!" She said.

"Fine, fine I'm sorry." He said.

"Good." She said but still kicked him back into the water.

Water spilled out of his mouth as he came back up. At least he didn't drink it I guess.

**_End of Flashback_**

"So they found the car and you wind up in jail?" He asked.

"Well that's _one_ of the reasons; I mean they are thinking about deporting us." Alec muttered.

"What? Jane what else did you do?" He asked scared.

"Oh calm down it's not like we were making the humans play the 'choking game'." I said rolling my eyes.

"The 'choking game'?" He asked.

"It's when you withhold air sup - you know it's not that important." I said.

"What happened after you got to school, I presume tardy?" He asked.

"Yeah - wait, my time is up, Felix's turn now." She said hanging up

….

Minutes ticked by before Carlisle phone went off again. He groaned at the automated voice that he heard for the second and most likely not the last time.

"Yes, I'll accept the charges."

….

**Felix's POV**

I stared at the phone as Jane handed it to me.

"Why'd you hang up?" I asked.

"I got tired of talking to him." She said simply.

"Why didn't you just hand it to me then?" I asked confused.

"Stop questioning me, I wouldn't want to have you on your knees in pain in jail." She said.

"And you would never be on your knees huh, considering you are with Rose now." I said.

"Damn right she isn't." Rose said from her spot on the floor.

"Got tired of standing _beauty queen_?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut it." She seethed.

"You know you didn't have to come." Heidi said.

"Nah thought it would be fun, kind of was before we got arrested." She said.

"Yeah, I blame Anthony." Jasper said.

"And yet he got away." Rose growled.

"So did Emmett." Chelsea said.

"How the hell did mammoth escape again?"

"He may be big, but that boulder is a fast one." Rose said.

"_Heeeeeeey Carlizle_." I said.

"Oh my, fucking god." Alec said shaking his head at me.

"No one is fucking God! Stop pausing like that." Jane said.

"He will get you for that." He said.

"Hello Felix, can you please tell me what happened once you got to school?" He asked.

"Sure, we go there and made it to the music class, nothing too important happened there…."

**_Flashback_**

**_After music class_**

"What are we going to do now?" Alec groaned.

"We have to go to school, or get suspended, whichever works." Bella giggled.

"How did you two get suspended again? Did you have sex on the principal's desk?" Chelsea scolded Bella.

You would wonder why she was scolding Bella. Well it just so happen that Bella is the sexual starter of the two. There have been a couple of times where she has dragged Anthony behind demanding that he deliver. I swear they are weird.

"No, but good idea." Anthony said smirking.

Screw it; they both were sexual predators…on each other. If that makes sense…I really wonder what they actually -

**End of Flashback**

"Shut up, shut up, and just shut the hell up! Can I talk to someone else please?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." I said and hung up.

"I wonder what had his knickers in a bunch." I said.

"Maybe it had to do with the fact that you was talking about Bella's sex life." Jasper said.

"I talk about everyone's sex life, or lack thereof." I said smirking at Jane and Rose, who both kindly flipped me off.

"Friendly reminder, that you are an asshole." Jane said.

"How was that at all friendly?" I asked.

"I don't know the humans have said stuff like that all over this place called 'Tumblr'. I sometimes wonder if humans are going insane with the stuff they write on there." Jane said.

"You should stay off that site; people have mental breakdowns on there." Rose said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"We could just say that they were never sane and just pretend to be." Alec said

"That could be how they have become an increase in good actors." Jane said.

"Hello." Heidi said now on the phone.

"Heidi." Carlisle said tiredly.

I mean I don't know why he was so tired we were the ones rotting in jail. Why couldn't he just come and get us already? We will pay him back if he wants us too, don't mind.

"Can you please explain what happened after you made it to the school, minus the sex part?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course…." She said.

**Heidi's POV**

**_Flashback_**

I simply stared at the boring teacher that was drowning on and on about some boring shit that the students will apparently need in the future. I mean I know I never had to you the Pythagorean Theorem outside of school. Maybe I was living life wrong. Mental eye roll.

_"Just do it."_

I turned to see Demetri and Alec snickering to each other.

_"Wait till she turns around."_ Alec said.

They seemed to be gripping something under the table. I couldn't see what exactly what it was, but from the gleam that was happening, it was metal. When the teacher turned around to make an important note on the board, they each pulled out one of the things that were under their desk. Knives, they pulled out fucking butter knives.

_"What the hell are you idiots doing, where did you even get that?" _I asked.

_"We got them from the house when we went back to dry off."_ Felix said.

_"Stop talking and go."_ Alec hissed as Felix.

He nodded and without actually aiming for a certain spot he threw it at the ceiling. It made a little cracking noise, not something the humans would hear unless they were listening for it. When the teacher didn't turn around, Alec threw one of his knives. One of the humans noticed those two throwing knives and snickered at them. He nudged his friend and pointed upwards. She looked confused but still looked up. Not five minutes later, the class was watching as more and more knives flew into the ceiling.

_"Are you two done now?" _I asked.

_"Yeah, we ran out of knives, at least we did the picture though."_ Felix said snickering.

I glanced up at the ceiling to see what picture they made on there. It wasn't a picture, just three simple words. **'Fear the Weird.'**

"Now, class please-." The teacher cut off as she caught sight of the ceiling.

There was a moment of silence as it looked like she didn't know what to do in this situation.

"I'm calling the dean." She finally said going towards the intercom.

Once the dean was in the room, he looked at all of us as if waiting for us to crack and confess. Pssh he wish he looked intimidating.

"Now Ms. Henderson, how did you not notice those throwing knives into the ceiling?" He asked.

"There wasn't any noise indicating to it. It was as quiet as a mouse in here." She said.

"Obviously she never stepped on a mouse." Felix said loud enough for him to hear.

"Excuse me son, who are you?"

"Felix Volturi." He said.

"Felix how long have you been at this school?" He asked.

"Not long, first day here, visiting my siblings." He said.

"Your siblings?"

"Yes Anthony Tanner and Isabella Swan." He said.

"Ah, the other new students. You all seem to be able to get into trouble easily." He said.

"Well it's not like we actually want to be here." Alec said.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Alec Volturi."

"Can I assume correctly that it was the two of you that created this mess?" He asked pointing towards the knives above their heads.

"Well you know what they say about the people who assume things." Alec joked.

"That's okay though, we already know you are an asshole." Felix said.

I shook my head at them. I mean really, how stupid could they be.

"Destroying school property and bringing weapons to school is against the rules, and we may have to call the police." He said.

"Sounds fun." Felix said.

"Going to jail sounds fun to you?" He asked incredibly.

"I've been a few times; some jails know me by name. I even set up a credit card account in one of them. They just run my name and I can leave." He said.

"That's not going to fly here, you are going to jail, and an adult will have to bail you out. Both of you." He said looking at Alec.

"I don't feel like going to jail, _Heidi._" Alec whined.

"You should have never brought knives to school, you fucking idiot." I said.

"No cursing in school young woman." The dean said pointing a finger at me.

I gave him one back.

"I can take it, you are another Volturi." He said.

"At least you aren't assuming anymore." Alec said.

"That's it." He said as he went over to the intercom.

"Principal Downing call the police, we have weapons in the school." He said.

**Knock Knock**

Chelsea was at the door along with Rose and Jane; they must have heard the ruckus.

"Can I help you young ladies?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, I came to escort my siblings to the office." Chelsea said.

"For what reasons?" She asked.

"The principal called us out the class, saying that we had to escort them because they had gotten into serious trouble. He didn't say what for though." She said.

"Okay let's go then." He said waiting for us to get up.

We got up quietly, not trying to make any sudden movement that'll piss off the man.

_"What the hell are we doing?"_ Alec asked too low for the man to hear.

_"Getting your dumbass out of here, move a little faster." _Jane hissed.

_"The officers are heading our way, when we turn the corner run slightly faster than human speed."_ Rose said.

The footsteps of the officers were getting louder, I'm sure that the dean could hear them now. The corner was right in front of us. We had to run in 3…2….1…..now. We ran as soon as their backs were turned. We had a good five seconds before the adults figured out what the hell we were doing.

"Why do we have to be on the run?" I growled.

"Because, for some reason you girls listen to the two of us, I mean really. You have such bad judgments." Felix said.

"Hurry the hell up." Demetri hissed from somewhere in the school.

"What now?" Chelsea asked.

"The exit doors have been automatically locked, I was able to keep one open, but you have to come on before a teacher comes." He said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm behind the seven hundred building." He said.

We were just in the five hundred building, well, we were close. We ran through the exit door, not even caring if we were in human pace or not. Once we were off of school grounds we just ran. Like there was no tomorrow. We can worry about the others later.

**End of Flashback**

"Of course you would run from the police instead of just facing the crime." Carlisle said sarcastically.

"There is no fun in abiding by the rules. Rules were meant to be broken. Kings were meant to be terrified of 5"7 girls." Chelsea mused.

"What happened after you ran away from the cops?" He asked.

"I think your daughter can explain that, I mean it was her idea." I said.

"Okay, wait Heidi don't han-." I hung up the phone happy my part of the story was done.

Rose dialed his number again slightly smirking.

"Hello Rose." He said sighing.

"Hi daddy." She snickered.

"What did you decide after you ran from the school?" He asked.

"Well…."

_Fuck._ This was going to be another long story.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, no idea why I wrote this chapter. I guess I felt like you all should have something to read. Once im done with the next chapter we will get back to the main point of the story. Which I have yet to figure out. I love writing stories on a whim. Actually I finished the story on paper, its just that it took a left turn when I was typing it. Once I get it back on track this story will be done in no time!<strong>


End file.
